Lady Of The Vine
by BlazingPhoenix29
Summary: Tori has a past and when she comes across the guys she needs an out. There's a way the powers can be shared and a new adventure begins. A prophecy older than the covenant itself will come into play and rock their world. R/OC, CS, PK maybe and Tyler/ ? Mainly a Reid thing.
1. Prologue

**October 31 1****1:57 PM**

How did I end up here?

So my life wasn't perfect, but what led me here? What did I do?

Oh Yeah. Helping a girl in pain got me here.

Although I do like it here. I dunno, it feels like I've been here before … What!? I might have been to a lot of places but never to Ipswich. I had never seen a place like this - not until them. And yet here I am, standing in one of the most provocative outfits I own, in the middle of the forest, having the wind caress me while the 'Sons of Ipswich' … my brothers of sorts, surround me.

Great! I should have known this was all too good for me, but NO! I just had to believe in them. With their mind numbing smiles, charm of the ages and bodies like gods. Huh? Now, is when I choose to acknowledge the physical?! Smart girl … that's me. But just look at them, even in this light they look like that. Funny, huh, I'm admiring their looks when they're probably gonna KILL me soon. Well maybe not kill me. And yet as I wait for my life to end or to change, I still can't believe it.

They have saved me and destroyed me all at once. I have never taken anything from anyone and yet they couldn't help it, couldn't stop it. Guess it IS destiny. They change me and I change them back.

I still debate whether I should have done this or if I just should've taken his car and ran.

**11:59 PM**. Guess this is it - wonder if my eyes will do that.


	2. Ears That Hear  Eyes That See

**AN : I don't own any of the boys. I just on everything else. :)**

**Present Day**

'_I need out.'_

_I need out or I need a drink._

_It's all the same … different town, but the same thing._

_Same songs and the same boring rhythm. It's no wonder they're gonna rip our heads off - this is outrageous. _

_Oh Look! She's panicking. Wonder how long I can stand here and not do anything before she blows a fuse. Hmm … 1 … 2 ... 3..._

"_Do something you idiot!"_

_Yup, there it went. The last strand of her composure. She looks funny like that. All red in the face and angry as hell._

_It's not my fault these people expected good music and got this crap. I mean yeah I sing it, but that doesn't mean I like it. I just do what she tells me and on that note, let me fix this before someone gets hurt. _

"Please everyone, calm down." Jenna tried to shout over all the angry shouts. Nothing but more angry yells and shoving occurred.

"Stop this before someone gets injured" called out John MaCallister the owner of Johnnycakes Flats Inn. Johnnycakes Flats Inn. Now that was one for the funny Inn names scrapbook.

The band still played. '_Didn't they know when to quit it?' _Obviously mommy dearest won't let them stop. Heartless. "But maybe I can use this" she muttered to herself.

She found herself a microphone. "Has to work." No luck, the stupid thing wasn't even connected and she needed to fix this now before 'mommy kins' got too upset.

She fought her way toward Mike, drummer and accomplice to her many schemes. She practically yelled into his ear for him to hear her, but once she did the biggest grin broke out on his face. He nodded and motioned for her to go for it. Zoë pulled her back a moment before she reached the front of the tiny stage. She winked an handed her a good microphone.

Here we go.

She picked up her electric guitar and gave the first strokes to the strings. The drums joined and her voice came out as a whisper beneath all of the shouting the 'audience' was making.

Biting back her fear she inhaled deep and stunned the crowd into silence.

**It's late at night the worlds asleep  
And I'm trying not to think  
I take some pills cuz my mind bleeds  
I'm thinking what is wrong with me  
Because the only thing i know  
About honesty  
Is every lie I've told  
That you believed  
**

**  
I'm afraid, To be alone  
I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out  
**

**  
And you'll be amazed  
At the secrets i keep  
You'll be amazed  
At my mouth full of lies  
I'm too afraid to come clean  
My life's still free in the house of cards  
**

The rhythm took over and she carried the song on an amazing pace. She owned the crowd and the looks on their faces only made her sing louder. **  
**

**Now i can't look you in your eye's  
Because the guilt is killing me  
I try disconnect my heart again  
Just so i can breathe  
I wanna be myself again  
But i just can't coz  
**

**  
I'm afraid, To be alone  
I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out  
**

**  
And you'll be amazed  
At the secrets i keep  
You'll be amazed  
At my mouth full of lies  
I'm too afraid to come clean  
My life's still free in the house of cards  
**

**  
It's such a shame what I've become  
After years of breaking down  
My whole life has come undone  
Cuz I'm trying to fake it all  
And I know that you love someone  
But that someone isn't me  
Isn't me  
No  
**

**  
(..)**

**  
And you'll be amazed  
At the secrets i keep  
You'll be amazed  
At my mouth full of lies  
I'm too afraid to come clean  
My life's still free in the house of cards  
**

**  
You'll be amazed  
You'll be amazed**

She closed off the song and bid the crowd a good night. She felt great … in power, in control. That ended the moment she reached her mother.

"What the fuck was that, a joke?"

Ms. C, that was amazing. Did you see us, we rocked!" mike tried. Fully knowing it wasn't 'amazing' to her mother. Any doubt of how she felt was blown away by her scowl.

"You" she pointed right at Victoria's face, "explain! The rest of you pack the stuff, we're out of here as soon as possible."

" 'Ma! We have free rooms here - you can't do that!"

"I can't … I can do whatever I want. Now move, all of you."

Victoria stepped over to her. Close enough to not strain herself, because right now her throat was killing her, but she didn't get too close as to avoid taunting her with her closeness.

"You told me to fix it. I fixed it. I thought you'd be happy or at least pleased."

"I told you to fix it, not to embarrass me in front of all these people. Did you even listen to yourself? You sounded hoarse and stupid. And the lyrics … what was that all about?!"

"Nothing. They're just words. They don't mean anything. Did I really sound so bad?"

Her mother opened her mouth to finish killing her hopes, when she was miraculously interrupted.

"OMG! You were great! You sounded so good. And that song. Wow! I wish I was half as good as that. I mean you've heard me sing. I'm not all that good, but you …"

That was it for Victoria. No way did Jenna think she couldn't sing.

"What are you talking about? You're great all by yourself. I mean yeah, I can hold a note but you … you hold it, own it and make it your own. Jenna you have all the talent you'll ever need. You just have to get out of this town."

"HA! Get out of town? I love my home too much. I couldn't leave my family and all the things I've grown up around, not for the world."

Home. Victoria didn't know what a home was like. She hadn't been 'home' in 6 yrs. Yet, in the gleam she saw in Jenna's eyes, she knew a home would be nice.

"Jenna dear. You always sound perfect. Tori just gets lucky people don't know what good singing sounds like."

"Victoria 'ma - my name is Victoria."

"Everyone calls you Tori."

"Not you" she muttered.

Jenna frowned at Rodmilla but kept her smile in place.

"Now if you lost some of that nasty weight you'd be perfect. I have some diet books I could lend you … I mean surgery isn't for you, but a good diet would make such a big difference with you. If you want fast results you could always vomit whatever you …"

Rodmilla didn't get to finish her 'advice' session.

"Mom! What are you saying?! She doesn't need to loose any weight. She's perfectly fine. Oh God Jenna, I'm soo sorry."

Jenna was sobbing from all the things Rodmilla had said. She knew she wasn't the fittest person out there, but she didn't want to hear it from this woman. They weren't even that far away from each other in the weight department.

" 'Ma you're not that skinny either. You can't just tell people what they should do or not."

"And you're defending her!? I cannot believe this. This little twit could out do you singing and you're telling her to 'go for it'. Unbelievable. Not that it matters, with the way she looks she wouldn't get far."

That was it!

"I've had it! Who do you think you are? You don't insult whoever you think is a threat. Jenna is an amazing girl with a great heart and she doesn't need you poisoning her with your words."

Jenna's family had come over the moment they'd seen her crying. They led her away while Victoria kept arguing with her mother.

"You don't talk to me like that - not ever. Now stop being a baby and help pack" Rodmilla said dismissing her last few statements.

"NO. I won't, not until you realize you have control issues. Everyone doesn't have to do what you say" she was fuming by that point and the fact that her mother wasn't even listening to her.

"And neither do I !"

That seemed to snap her out of it. Victoria stormed off heading straight for the front door and the freedom that would come from being far away from hr mother. She didn't get too far before her mothers grip took hold of her arm.

"You don't walk away from me. You don't do anything that I don't tell you to. Now get back there!"

"No more - you don't get to hurt me anymore. Not anymore."

She stormed out the door, not noticing the four pairs of eyes that had watched the entire thing play out.

**The song is by Madina House of Cards. Review …**


	3. Speed Junkie

**Disclaimer **I only own Tori, The MaCallister Family and my 'bright idea' … definitely not the 'Sons of Ipswich'

**Hope You Like It **

She pushed the doors open to find the hot August air had come out to play. She needed a break from all this. What she really needed was to drive. Their were some things she hid from her mother and the fact that she loved to drive was one of them. The speed would have killed her. Speed Junkie was what Mike had called her. He didn't know the half of it.

She knew the MaCallister's were upset and by the hurried look they had now, she knew they were going to pull out of there quick. Taking an upset Jenna with them. The white pick up truck was revving itself up when Victoria made her way to the back. There, Jenna was still sobbing. She needed to calm her down, but more than that, Victoria needed to know she was ok. So what if she was known for being uncaring and distant! She felt for Jenna and her family and all be damned if she was leaving her like this.

"When I tell you to, come with me. I'm getting you out of here for a while."

Victoria waited for her to agree then at the last moment, grabbed a hold of Jenna and pulled her out of the truck bed. She looked around for a car or something to get them out in. She spotted it immediately. A liquid copper 2008 convertible Corvette Firebird. She hauled Jenna toward it with a sly smile on her face. She couldn't believe what she was going to do again. Well at least her past life was going to be good for something.

She tried the door and squeaked in excitement when she found it open. Jenna got in without questioning her, but you couldn't blame her. She wasn't really paying much attention through the tears and all.

Victoria reached under the wheel for the wheel for the set of wires she knew would be there. Yanking on two she peeled the plastic covering and began striking the two together. It took her two strikes before the car hesitantly started. She twined the two, changed the shift and sped out of the parking lot. 3 ½ minutes, Oh Yeah! Of course she ignored the angry yells of an attractive blond only 30ft. away.

'Huh, guess he's the owner.'

Victoria hit **I 100 **at 80 miles per hour like it was child's play. Jenna kept on crying and muttering things to herself, but she was beginning to calm down.

HA! 103 m/hr.

"Wonder how fast I can **really** go?" she said to herself.

Victoria was high. Not on drugs, but on how fast she was going.

124 m/hr!!

The car was flying by everything. The trees were a blur which only encouraged her more. Jenna had calmed down and now was looking nervous more than upset. 'Might be the speed.' Victoria looked over to verify that Jenna was indeed clutching to her seat like it was her last life line. Victoria had to laugh - she was laughing while, Jenna thought she would kill her.

Jenna glared and added …"Not funny! You are going 130 miles per hour with that goofy smile like your having fun and I'm over here dying."

"125 m/hr." Victoria mumbled.

"What?" Jenna confronted.

"125 m/hr. not 130. And yes if you must know, I am having fun. Driving clears my head and speed makes it a lot better."

Jenna huffed but reluctantly let go of the seat and sat back.

"Here Jenna. Call your parents. They'll want to know you're ok and you can tell them where we are. Ok?"

Jenna looked over to see something flash in Victoria's eyes. Worry? That just confused Jenna more. Victoria never got worried. "Huh." Jenna took the phone and dialed her mom's number. Madeline MaCallister picked up on the first ring. The panics in her voice ever present.

"Jenna?" Madeline practically screamed into the cell phone.

"Yeah mom, it's me. Before you start - I'm ok. I really needed to get away and I guess Victoria caught that and got me out."

"Geeze, Hun. You could have just said so. Where are you babe?" Madeline asked.

Hmm … Jenna looked around and couldn't recognize a thing. They had to be pretty far for her to not know where they were, since she'd been born and raised in Vermont. She looked over to Victoria for the answer.

"Tori, where are we exactly?"

"Well lets see … OH! There's a sign. Newport."

"What!? Newport. How the hell did we get here so fast?! Oh don't even answer that. We **were **going 125 for like an hour, so yeah that answers it."

"Would you calm down - it's not like I crossed the border or anything. You need a passport for that and we don't have any, so that's out." Tori grudgingly answered.

"Geeze Tori! Mom … hello?"

"Yeah babe, so where are you? We'll pick you up if Victoria doesn't want to come back yet." Madeline answered her daughter.

"Newport." Jenna answered shyly.

"NEWPORT! How the hell did you get to Newport in … 1 hour?"

"Tell your mom I'm turning around and we'll be there in an hour." Tori supplied.

"An hour?! To get back to Warren?" she asked in complete disbelief.

"You're right. 45 minutes." Tori smiled her way.

Hope you enjoyed it … sorry for the delay. See Ya'


	4. Sweet Lords and Hot Times

**Disclaimer **I don't own the hot sexy guys with attitude, just my puppets. Hell, at least I can make them do what I want.

**Back in Warren …**

"Reid calm down." Caleb repeated for the hundredth time since this whole started.

"Yeah man, chill out." Tyler tried.

Reid's glare was something of a sight. "Chill out!? Fuck that! It's been forty minutes since anyone heard from that girl. Who knows what she's done to my car. Probably crashed it into a ditch somewhere."

"Your car, or I rather say 'baby', will be fine." Pogue interrupted his little tirade.

" If she's not here in the next 5 minutes … and what the hell is that noise?"

In the time it took for the four of them to get out to the parking lot, a rather familiar copper Corvette was pulling into the parking lot. It stopped right in front of them an barely missed hitting Pogue in the process. Jenna jumped out of the car as soon as it was stable.

"Land! Sweet - Sweet unmoving land!" Jenna practically cried.

Victoria came out after a few seconds of Jenna's 'land' remarks and just shrugged. She could hear a few of the guys talking to Jenna. The same old 'Are you ok?' 'Where were you?' 'Did the crazy girl corrupt my little girl?'People need to relax a bit, let us live a little.

'_Great. Here it comes.'_

"You stole my car! You took Jenna for a joy ride in a car that 1: was not yours 2: should have been locked He glared at Tyler and 3: had no key. So what I don't get is why Jenna would get into a car with you and drive off without even telling anyone where she was going. I swear, if you scratched my car I'm gonna …"

"Cool it Blondie. I didn't hurt your car although you should take a look under the hood. It was kinda' stalling. You might want to take a look at the oil and fuel injectors. What?" Tori couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face. '_I guess he doesn't like getting car advice from a girl. Tough.'_

"I can't believe a girl's telling me what to do to my car."

'_Guess I was right.' _"Whatever."

Victoria started looking around for the ever present black bus. It wasn't where she left it so she kept looking. She really had a bad feeling about this. She knew they were gone the moment she saw John MaCallister's face.

"What did she say?" Tori asked. She held herself stiff and ready for the blow sure to come.

The look that passes through their faces wasn't missed.

**Flashback**

Victoria and Jenna had just sped out of the parking lot. Leaving a very angry Reid and a very amused Caleb.

"Where the hell does she think she's going? That's my car!" Reid screamed into Caleb's ear.

"She probably just needed to get away. Think things through. She'll be back." he responded in a quiet voice. _'Lord knows I've done it enough to know.'_

Reid looked at him like he were someone else. The Caleb who came out and said shit like that was the Caleb he related to. "For Tyler's sake, you better be right."

Caleb shook his head and smiled while Reid kept fussing about his car. Moments later Rodmilla exited the inn followed by Mike, the drummer and Zoë, the bass guitarist. She walked up to the MaCallister's with nothing but greed in her eyes. The boys saw John pass her an envelope but didn't think much of it.

Rodmilla looked around and then it dawned on her that her "precious" daughter was gone. She walked right up to Caleb and Reid for answers.

"So, where did the little whore go off to?"

Caleb's face showed his shock yet he answered her all the same. "Ma'am, we don't know. She just needed to go for a ride so my friend lent her his car. She said she'd be back."

Reid passed an unbelieving look over to Caleb.

"Really? How nice of you. What, were you expecting to sleep with her after? God knows I tried to bargain off that chip but she's a little picky. But you boys look good, hell, you're probably loaded. Hmm, maybe she'll get lucky and get knocked up by one of you and become you're problem. She certainly stopped being my problem the moment she left that Inn."

The other two brothers had come out and joined Caleb and Reid during Rodmilla's little speech. They couldn't believe what they'd heard this mothersay about her own daughter. She was going to leave her there.

Rodmilla turned on her heel and headed toward the black bus that got them around.

"No way," Tyler muttered.

"She's kidding, right? Caleb?" Reid asked, showing his concern without realizing it.

"You heard her. She's leaving her here." Caleb confirmed.

Tyler was aghast and had to say: "Unbelievable. How does a mother just say those things and leave her only daughter in the middle of no where by herself?"

"She's not an only child. I'm Amanda, Mandi for short. I'm her sister."

Mandi was a short girl. She had big, brown eyes filled with tears. She looked under fed, like all the other band members, but she still glowed with goodness. She had a duffel bad by her feet and a guitar case slung over her back. She was plainly hurt by what was going on.

"I packed everything I could get my hands on. I could only bring one guitar so if you could give these to her…" she started to walk away when she turned. A tear rolled down her face and she added "…tell her she was great."

She walked away with her heart breaking, but she didn't have a choice. At least Tori was free now.

**End Flashback**

"Well?" Tori waited for her answer.

Caleb stepped to the front of the group. His face showing his discomfort.

"She left. She isn't going to be back. They left some of your stuff. Your sister…your sister was upset but she said to tell you … you were great."

"You're a nice guy. You gave me all the info and just left out my mother's assured ass-ripping. Yeah, you're ok."

"We're really sorry, sweetheart," Mrs. MaCallister sighed, her heart breaking for the young girl.

"It's fine."

She moved to pick up her stuff and missed the pleading look that passed from Jenna to her father. The look worked.

"Victoria, wait. You can stay here as long as you need to. You'll have to earn your stay, but you'll have food and a room." John supplied.

Victoria hesitated but agreed. Little did she know that this would be the turning point of her bad luck.

"We don't have many rooms open tonight, but Jenna could always sleep on the couch."

"No. She can have my room. I'll stay with Caleb." Pogue

They all looked at Victoria. For the first time they saw gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank You." she responded sheepishly.

Caleb walked away with his phone in his hand. "Mom, I need your help."

Showers are always good. Victoria decided she needed a shower. Yeah, it had been three hours since anyone had seen her. Of course they had sent Reid to go check on her. Why did they think an X-Box wasn't a good excuse to not go find this girl?!

Tyler and Reid had been up to a four hour Halo marathon. They had been challenging opponents across the globe and yet Caleb just had to walk in and deem them lazy. Lazy? He didn't know how much skill it took to get through the city without loosing two lives, passing the swarm of enemies at the entrance of the fifth building on the left and still be able to get the extra ammo. Yeah Halo was a task. One task that Reid really wanted to get to and yet he was the one sent to find the girl.

He decided that her room or rather Pogue's was a safe bet. He found the teal blue door that was three doors down from his. He knocked 'till his fist hurt and that had been pushing it. He decided that anything she didn't want known would be out of the way so even if he was to open the door, he wouldn't be intruding on anything. Right? He opened the door and was floored. Wrong.

The room was a dark green and blue color. The bed was spacious and yet held itself as the central piece of the room. It had a small reading area with books and a comfy looking lounge chair. Everything in the room was impeccable arranged and yet the object of Reid's attention was the girl in the room. She was at the foot of the bed. She was barefoot and wild. The earphones were obviously the reason she couldn't hear the door. Her outfit was quite the eyeful, with her snug white booty shorts and red sports bra. She was dancing to her obviously punk rock music that fit her personality so well. Her eyes were closed and her movements were masterful. This was too much for Reid to resist and yet he did. He stood there, too stunned. He was stuck between backing out of the room and striding forward to join in on the 'fun'. So he just stood there.

Her hips swayed to the rhythm he couldn't hear and yet felt. Victoria looked like a goddess. Her red streaked hair flipped with every move she made. Reid couldn't breathe.

The song ended and Victoria opened her eyes. She was a little shocked to find the blond at her door, enjoying the show, but that didn't faze her. She needed some fun anyway and he couldn't have picked a better time to come in. She was going to have fun with her Blondie Bear. She sauntered up to Reid. Each step calculated and provocative. Victoria's hips were considered deadly force and now she was going to use them to her advantage. She reached the door and gently placed a hand on the frame while the other went to the knob. She smiled a very seductive and gut wrenching smile. Her stance was natural and yet her insides were a complete mess. Victoria hadn't messed with a guy in such a long time and that moment felt too foreign to be true. She sucked up all the confidence and sexual frustration she had held in all that time and smirked at him.

"See ya' Blondie."

Click. The door closed. Leaving a very confused and frustrated Reid.

**Yeah showers are good.**


	5. Movie Night Revelations

**Disclaimer **I don't own these deliciously sexy guys, they just play along with my games. Hell, at least they do what I tell them.

**On The Phone … **

"Mom I need your help" Caleb uttered into the tiny piece of technology in his hand.

"Caleb? What is it? Where are you?" Evelyn Danvers answered the phone in a frenzy.

"We're fine. We're still in Warren, although I have yet to understand why we do this every year" Caleb answered in a tone that was a bit hostile.

"You will someday. Now tell me what's wrong" Evelyn muttered under her breath.

"We've met this girl."

Silence descended on the other line.

"Go on" Evelyn encouraged.

"She was part of this months entertainment. Her mother abandoned her here. We need to help her" Caleb responded with all the passion he could muster.

"A singer? In a band? Caleb are you sure you're not being conned?" Evelyn tried to see how convinced the boy was.

That made him angry.

"Mother! She is not a con artist. She's nice, brave and has a big mouth that got her in trouble, but she's good. So we are going to help her, right?" Caleb's anger had faded by the end of his venting. He was left with his words and a pleading tone that his mother could not ignore.

"Please".

He couldn't see her but Mrs. Danvers was smiling her biggest smile ever. Not that anyone could tell from her voice.

"I'll see what I can do" Evelyn replied.

"Thank You".

He hung up the phone and turned to find Pogue looking at him with his own goofy smile.

"You just blew up on your mom over a girl" Pogue answered Caleb's unasked question.

"She called Tori a con artist."

Pogue's eyes hardened with anger.

"Then she deserved it" Pogue countered.

For the next few days Victoria was relentless in her work. She had taken up room service deliveries. Whatever the time, she would be there. She ate very little although she wouldn't hear the end of it from Jenna or her mother. Sleep was the one thing that could keep her from her work and she was doing less of that every day. She looked tired on the outside and on the inside she felt the same.

Several people had heard her crying in her room; the fact that she played her guitar was indication of why. Tonight Jenna had an invitation that she wouldn't refuse. She wouldn't let her.

Jenna approached Tori cautiously "Hey Hun, how's it going?"

"Jenna … honesty? Hun?"

Jenna looked aghast at Tori. She was seriously countering this. "What, it's an endearment! We're friends, right?"

"Right" Tori answered a little skeptically. Jenna was up to something.

"Right and as your friend it is my duty to get you out of this rut. So tonight we are going to go to movie night" Jenna countered skillfully.

"Huh? Movie night?" Tori was confused now.

Jenna was beaming now … so she went on. "Yeah, the boys are having a movie night and We. Are. Going."

'_So that's what this is all about.' _"I don't think so. I've got the night shift and no one's on but me."

Jenna was so not having Tori's excuses. "I'll get somebody to cover you. You need this … I need this. You've worked harder than any of us these last few days. Please? I'm not gonna drop it, so you're coming."

"Fine" Tori muttered.

"Yay! You won't regret it. Com'on it's almost ten. We should pick up some stuff from the kitchen and take it with us" Jenna answered with too much enthusiasm.

"The kitchen it is" Tory tried with a little excitement.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Muffled voices were heard from the inside of the room. A second later Reid opened the door. _'Well. Well. Mr. Garwin is very nicely shaped.' _Reid wore a pair of gray sweat pants that hung low on his hips and the fact that he had no shirt on made him godsend. Jenna just walked right in leaving Tory and Reid at the door.

"Like what you see?" Reid asked with a sly smile playing on his lips.

Tory smirked a very familiar smirk or so Caleb thought from his position on the couch.

"Entertaining - yes. Distracting - not so much." And with that, Tory handed him the two bags of chips and walked passed him.

"Great! Victoria, you came. Now we just have to choose the movies" Tyler came excitedly from around the corner with his hands inside a giant bowl of popcorn.

Pogue seized the moment to embarrass Tyler. "You excited Baby Boy?"

"Ugh! Fuck You. She's nice and lots of fun" Tyler offered up.

Pogue's face showed just how amused he was. Tyler couldn't help it. He started toward him only to be stopped by Reid.

"Alright. Alright. I don't want you bleeding tonight, ok?" Reid intervened before Tyler got his face bashed in.

Tyler just took his seat at the foot of one of the couches and pouted.

' _Hell, that looks cute on him.'_

Jenna decided to break the tension with a simple question. "So, what are we watching?"

"Don't know yet. I say we watch the Tomb Raider movies." Pogue offered from the small kitchenette.

"Not a bad choice. Any objections?" Caleb asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Hell No! Lara Croft is hot!" offered Reid with a little more passion than needed.

The other boys nodded in agreement. This sparked Tory's interest.

"You guys like Angelina, huh? What exactly do you like, physically I mean?" Tori questioned with some interest and a little smile.

"The legs. The endless legs that beg a feel." Pogue offered without a second thought.

Tyler was next to speak. "Hmm … the eyes." Jenna nodded in agreement.

Tori turned her gaze toward Reid. He frowned at her but answered her anyways. "Well we all know I like her ass so let's not talk about this and start the movie".

Jenna's grin was rather sinister as she mustered "Eager much".

"Jenna we might not be five anymore but I will kiss you. SO how about you quit while you're still clean." Reid threatened with a playful smile on his lips.

"Shutting up now" Jenna responded.

They all turned to Caleb. He was fidgeting. Caleb Danvers was fidgeting under their stare.

"Well, Mr. Danvers?" Tori probed playfully.

"Why are we talking about this? Can we just start the movie? Reid start the movie" Caleb ordered.

"No. No. No. Answer the question." Tyler conquered Caleb's command. _'Ordering? Why was Caleb ordering his friends around?'_

"Com'on Caleb, answer the question" Pogue offered.

"Personally, I like her lips. They're plump and moist. They look like they were made for nibbling" Tori stated without any fear.

The boys were shocked over her direct comment over another girls anatomy. Jenna just nodded, fully understanding what Tori was saying but oblivious to the boys 'discomfort'. Reid's smirk was priceless. The naughty thoughts going through his mind evident in the gleam of his eyes.

"Her breast"

Tori's head snapped up to meet Caleb's eyes. She found him facing away from her.

Tori tried to contain her smile "Excuse me?"

"Her breast. I like her beast. They're supple and smooth. They seem delicate." Caleb offered up in as confident a voice as he could muster.

Tory found all this information very "Interesting."

"What?" Caleb asked with a scowl.

"Well …" Tori hesitated.

Tyler couldn't stand the waiting. It was obvious to him that the girl wasn't going to lt up without some encouragement "Com'on spit it out".

"Well, the body parts you named tell me things about you. It's nothing serious just some general stuff that is supposed to indicate your personalities to me." Tori offered the jittery boys.

"How so?" Tyler asked truly intrigues now.

Reid had enough of Tyler's questions. "I should've let Pogue plaster you. Will you shut up now?"

Tori couldn't help but laugh before she added. "Oh keep your pants on. Anyway, Pogue you like legs. You like stability and comfort. (Pogue grinned) Tyler and Jenna, you guys like eyes. You approach people based on emotion. You also see details. Our Reid here, he's more of the movement of things …"

"Hell Yes!"

Tori glared and Reid motioned that he would 'zip' his lips. She didn't believe it for a second. "Anyway, movement. But beyond that, you like things to go at a certain pace. You have relatively no control or patience".

Yeah, we know" Caleb inferred.

Jenna couldn't avoid the words that slip through her lips. "Maybe he'll change soon".

Silence engulfed the room, followed by a long round of laughter.

"Ok. Ok. How about Caleb?" Pogue asked once everyone was calmed.

"Mr. Danvers …likes traditions. For him things are or aren't. Flexibility is known to him but he can be aggressive when needed."

Caleb sheepishly muttered "Pretty close".

"How about you? Huh? What are you 'supposedly' like?" Reid questioned. If everyone was going to get embarrassed over this stuff then she would too.

"I'm appealing when times apply and I can cause pain and pleasure" Tori answered with confidence.

"And?" Reid probed further.

"Com'on" Caleb urged.

Tori's eyes glazed over and she hid herself behind her mask of solitude. "That's it".

'_No need for them to know the rest. I am NOT vulnerable and no one will ever be the wiser.'_

Tori took the tension away by reminding them all why they were here "Let's start the movie. It's getting late and I **do not **intend on sleeping here."

For now, that's it. I'm still writing all this down, so give me time. Question? Is it too long? I feel like it might be too much before the true stuff happens. Well, let me hear you. Later!


	6. Awakening to a New Life

-1**Disclaimer **The ideas are my own … although I do get help every once in a while. Obviously the 'Sons of Ipswich' are not my own but if they were … Holy Crap!

**--------------------------------------------Covenant---------------------------------------------------**

**Awakening to a New Life**

**9:32 AM**

_**Do You Believe in Magic **_sounded from somewhere in the expansive room. Reid groaned in frustration. He cracked an eye open looking for the offensive piece of technology. He, unstably, hoisted himself up on his forearm to be able to see better. The noise was now gone and the sight before him was far more interesting. Before the couch he had slept on were a very 'comfy' Pogue, Tyler and Tori. They had been watching movies last night and after they had finished watching those, they had moved on to board games. Board games were fine but Reid's idea of combining those with beer, made the night all the more fun. They had played and drank until the high hours of the morning. Last thing he remembered was Pogue using the back of one of the couches as a makeshift bike. It had started a laughing fit that had drained their energy and led them to fall asleep all around the room. Reid looked around and found Caleb on the other couch and Jenna on the bed at the back of the room. The three on the floor were something of a sight for sore eyes or in this case sleepy eyes. Tori was sandwiched between the two brunettes. Tyler was at her back, his entire front molded to every inch of Tori's back; Pogue had his legs twined with hers, while his right arm was under Tori's head and his left hand held hers. It was a compromising position and if it weren't for him knowing these weren't together he would have been amused. Well, more amused. He looked to Caleb. He was fast asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

Reid decided waking him for this was a good idea. "Caleb … Caleb … CALEB!"

"Wa …?" Caleb groaned as he awoke.

Reid chose to ignore the lost look on Caleb's face and simply responded. "Take a look at this. Our brothers are getting a little frisky with our new friend here."

"They do look comfy with each other, don't they? We should take a picture." Reid's frown just caused Caleb to feel rather out of place. "What?! It could be useful later. Oh never mind."

"Wanna wake them up?"

Caleb's grin at Reid's suggestion was purely sinister. "Yeah. Wake Tyler first. I want to see his face."

"Tyler. Tyler your late for class!" Reid tried in a rather chaotic rush.

"Ugh! I'm not that naïve dumb ass. Just let me sleep some more." Tyler growled from his place on the floor.

Tyler snuggled closer to the body next to him and inhaled the sweet smell of cinnamon. He tensed immediately. His eyes shot open the moment Caleb's voice reached his ears. "He does look mighty relaxed Reid. We should let him sleep."

"Oh Geeze." Tyler whined.

Reid couldn't let Tyler go through more embarrassment. "Calm down. We just fell asleep and you three were just looking too comfortable down there."

Tyler released Tori and scooted back away from her. He got a good look at her and the images of what they looked like laying there didn't stay at bay. He was upset. He'd really liked her - she was the first girl he could make lurid comments and have her honestly laugh without being horrified. She was cool.

"Pogue's next. Ready Reid?" Caleb asked.

The only answer Caleb received was an evil laugh form Reid. "Pogue - man? Does Kate like having threesomes?"

"Reid, it was a long night. Can I just sleep for four more hours before you ask me idiotic questions?" Pogue answered gruffly.

Reid couldn't take his excitement anymore. He needed Pogue to freak out … now. "Well, I was just asking so that I know what to expect once Tori wakes up in your arms and you start explaining."

That did it. Pogue's eyes snapped open when he realized that the heaviness on his right arm was the beautiful brunette who was asleep beside him. He began panicking when Caleb interjected. "Nothing happened except for a lot of beer and board games in between."

Pogue's relief was evident on his face. "Ok. So, how do I get up without her noticing? I don't want to make her more nervous than she will be, once she realizes she slept here."

"You could move away from her, but she'll probably notice the lack of heat." Tyler explained calmly. Of course he was calm now, he wasn't the one stuck with the sleeping girl.

Reid's interest was sparked by Tyler's confident words. "And how would you know Baby Boy?"

"Fine don't listen."

Caleb felt for the boy but he had more pressing matters to get to. "My mother keeps calling and telling me we have to call her back. Now. Apparently, your mom wants to talk to you too. So we need to find a way of getting you up and keeping her asleep."

Reid turned to the boys with a slight smirk on his face. "We could …".

"No" all the other bys answered in unison.

Reid had no other choice but to glare at the other boys and move without their consent. "Fine". Reid moved to lay on the carpeted floor behind Tori.

"Give her here. You need to go - Tyler is sufficiently traumatized and Caleb has to go with you. It's ok. I'll stay and if she wakes up I'll pass the 'bad - bad Reid' card." Reid answered in a matter of fact kind of way.

The guys looked at him like he were a stranger that had just kissed them. They knew Reid was a good guy with a bad reputation, a reputation he unfortunately liked to keep up, but around them he was just Reid. They ultimately left the room knowing that arguing with Reid would do no good. Pogue passed her to Reid and the moment he did he was freed from Tori's grasp. Instead of Tori clutching at Pogue, she turned to Reid. She seemed contempt where she was, the soft sigh that she released might have been a clue to that.

Reid held her. Reid Garwin held a girl with no desire to gain anything out of it. Her petite body was cradled by his arms. Her auburn hair draped almost erotically across the floor. He could see her chest rise and fall with every sweet breath she took and with every breath her breast would graze his naked chest. Her face held innocence and peace, the kind of peace he wished he could posses. From her delicate chin to her temple, her skin was as smooth as petals … a sweet caramel color. Softness was so overrated for the look of her skin. Her eyes were closed, but he knew they were a light brown. Her eyes seemed to change color when she was emotional, but usually they were brown. His gaze went lower to find her lips. They were gorgeous. Plump enough but not to big. He could remember her smile. The ones directed to everyone but him. For him she would just smirk and no more. Before he realized what he was doing he reached over and with his thumb, traced a path over her cheekbone. It was exactly what he'd thought it be like. Soft like silk.

"That's it?" Tori whispered. She had startled Reid. Tori's eyes slowly opened to show Reid a sight he had never been delighted in. He never let a girl wake up next to him. But this was something he couldn't have imagined. Tori's eyes, a silky honey color, opened to show him a glassy almost sensual look. He liked it, a lot more than he should have. His hand didn't listen to reason. It kept touching her skin gently. Like it knew that if it stopped, Reid would burst apart. Reid just had to say something smart - _'Think moron'. _"Couldn't keep my hands to myself … Good morning."

"Ha! Yeah. Good Morning, in deed." Tori answered with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Reid scowled at her tone. "What's with the sarcasm?"

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked in a lighter tone.

"I was caressing you, but not anymore. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I mean down here." Tori responded with a slight smile on her face. "You slept on the couch".

The doubt was visible on Reid's face. "Funny you would remember".

She couldn't believe her ears … Reid Garwin was doubting she would remember the night before. "I can hold my liquor better than most. So?".

"Felt like feeling what you were like. Saw my chance and I took it".

Oh that was one comment Tori was not willing to over look. "Funny how Tyler, Caleb and Pogue had to leave before you began your exploration".

That worked enough for Tori. The look that was plastered on his face was unlike anything she had ever seen. Reid's voice snapped her out of her daze. "You were supposed to be asleep." Reid said in a rather hostile tone. Tori was not having any of that. He needed to calm down.

"Yeah well you guys weren't at all quiet, were you?" Tori countered.

Reid seemed to calm a bit by her words. He gruffly answered her. "Guess not".

Tori had to give it to him. He had the guilt factor down to an art. He was having her feel bad and she hadn't even done anything. "You should learn some stealth. It could be helpful in the future."

Reid couldn't believe her. She had played them like fools. "You let us go through all that _'if you move she wakes up' _stuff, being fully awake and well?"

"What? It was funny. Oh don't look at me like I'm the devil. It was!"

"Whatever." Reid answered gruffly.

Before any time passed, Tori was upright and heading for the door. "Well I've got work. So I'll see ya' later Blondie".

"Yeah later." but only the empty room was left to hear him. Tori was long gone.

'Blondie' was left on his back thinking of a rather peculiar girl with brown eyes. He thought back to the night they had all spent together. She had been an active movie watcher, screaming out at certain action scenes. They had moved on to board games and the beer had been COMPLETELY her idea, even if he had been the one to get them, to her surprise. The drinking had been fun but the loss of inhibitions was far better for the group. They had made jokes that would make Sherrilyn Kenyon blush. _'She was cute when she laughed.'_ Reid liked her laughter. The way her face would light up and how she would hide her face whenever she couldn't take anymore giggles. "What the fuck?" she isn't cute. She's annoying and irritating … nothing more. But inside he knew she was more.

Reid left the room in search of the guys. He needed a shot of Testosterone … fast.

--------------------------------------------------Covenant-----------------------------------------------

**Back in Caleb's Room **

Reid had entered the moment Caleb was on the phone. He didn't know how much he had missed but it didn't seem much.

"Good morning mother."

"Darling. I've been calling all morning. Where were you?"

"We fell asleep in Reid's room. You know, last night."

"That's nice. How's Victoria?"

"She's good. Still sleeping."

"Was she with you boys last night?"

"Yeah. We hung out, watched movies and stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" Caleb laughed at his mothers' tone. Evelyn Danvers could be stiff at times but she was always his mother. Forever his mother first.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're calling about Victoria. What are we doing?"

At that moment Reid snapped out of the daze his thoughts had put him in. His face wore a mask of confusion and anger. Tyler noticed something wrong and tried to talk to him. Tyler got shoved. Once Caleb finished his phone call and Pogue called his mother, they decided to shower and meet up at Reid's room since it was the largest.

**Front Desk**

"OMG. Where did you go? I woke up and everybody was gone. The boys came back but you disappeared. And, what are you doing here, today is your day off." Jenna attacked Tori the moment she saw her enter the Inn's lobby.

Tori couldn't believe Jenna. "Well, I slept with two brunette and got groped … well not groped, but touched, by a very amusing blond, so I figured I'd go to my room take a nice shower and do something. Work is all I have."

Jenna was aghast by all the information she was receiving from Tori. She had to get all the information down before she misunderstood something and blew up without any reason. "You fell asleep with Tyler - Pogue **or** Caleb and Reid 'touched' you. And now you're working?"

"Yeah. Pogue and Tyler were very nice about it this morning. Reid … Reid was Reid."

Jenna had to answer Tori with as little attitude as possible. Even though she wanted to slap her for being so stupid. "Ok. But the front desk is mine, so I guess you can help me, ok?"

Tori smirked. "Anything you say boss lady."

"Funny - ha ha. Well, I need you to check the Formann's for me and tell the guys my mom needs to speak with them in the kitchen."

Tori dashed down the hall. She didn't need any further instructions. "Ok. Be back soon."

"Oh! The guys are still in Reid's room." Ok. So she needed that piece of information.

"All of them?"

Jenna answered her with a jolly laugh fit for any old maiden. It didn't matter to her that she wasn't old or a maiden, she was Jenna all the same. "Yeah. Caleb's mom called in hysterics early this morning because we didn't pick up her calls. Mom said it was pretty funny."

"Ok then."

-------------------------------------------------Covenant------------------------------------------------

**Reid's Room**

The boys stood around Reid's room. They had split up to take showers and get ready for the day. Now they were back and eager to hear what Caleb had to say.

Tyler was the first to speak. "Ok, we're all here. What's going on?"

Pogue joined Tyler in his questioning. "Yeah, what's this all about 'cause my mom has never been that happy without a reason."

Caleb had to give the boys credit. They were very observant when they needed to be. He took a deep breath and started the explanation. "Apparently our mothers got together and proposed a plan. One that I, personally, don't know will work".

"Cut to the point, please." Reid wasn't having any of Caleb's stalling.

"If she agrees … the 'Sons of Ipswich' will have a new sister".

Three sets of eyes snapped to Caleb's face. They searched him for a sign of a joke; there was none. And they were no longer alone. Tori braced herself against the wall outside the room. She had done it to scare the guys. Now she was intrigued yet confused. _'Sons of Ipswich'? New sister? Huh?'_

"You heard me right. If she agrees, she can come with us. She'll be adopted so no legal issues come up later on. She'll go to school with us. Since our mother's are so persuasive they got her admitted immediately. Scholarship and all that in place".

Tyler couldn't believe it. Hell, none of the boys could believe it. "She'll be with us. Forever?"

"Not forever, but as long as she wants."

Pogue was shaking his head. He knew Victoria. Ok, so he didn't **know **her but he knew enough. He knew she wouldn't come the easy way. She would put up a fight. "Tori won't come unless you explain everything. I don't even know if she trusts us."

' _TORI! Hold on … wa? They want me to come with them. To live and study and God knows what else. Uh-uh. I dunno about that.'_

"So let me get this straight. She'd be our adoptive sister, who would live where? There are four houses so …" Poor Tyler couldn't wrap his head around the situation. How would any of this sound to Tori. She'd probably laugh in their faces. He hoped not but still … you could never tell.

Caleb stepped in to help them understand. "She would pick. She would choose what she wants to do. Mom just said she has to go to school and the rest is up to her."

Pogue had a pensive look on his face. "She could find her sister later on."

"She could write her music." Caleb said with a slight smile.

"Be herself without being afraid." Tyler was smiling now.

Reid had been quiet through all that time. He had a pensive look on his face and his thoughts came out in a whisper. "She'd be free."

'_Free.' _Tori couldn't even think of that. Freedom wasn't for her. Could it?

"That sounds good to me." Tyler couldn't hold back his smile. He would be happy with a sister. Tori was real cool and she would be a great sister. They were already closer to her than to any other girl they had ever met … he could definitely see her with them.

Caleb had to pitch in the rest of the conversation. "We all have to agree first. We agree to protect her and help her while she lets us and let her go when she decides to go."

Pogue was so excited. He would have a sister. The only girl he had ever shared his real thoughts with and now she could be his sister. She was nice and she seemed to be a girl that could fit in with them. They were close … closer than they should be after five days. "What will it be boys? I say yes."

Tyler grinned and answered. "Yes".

Caleb shook his head and his grin was nothing short of mischievous. "Help me lord if she turns out to be like Reid."

"Hey!"

"Yes." Caleb answered in as confident a voice as he could muster beyond his laughter.

They all looked to Reid. An odd, almost searching look appeared on his face followed by one of surprise and understanding. Reid walked slowly forward and leaned on the right side of the door frame. He reached outside toward the other side of the wall behind him. He slipped his hand into Tori's. Startled, she held on to it immediately. Reid gently pulled her into the room until she was facing him. She stood there with watery eyes and a hopeful look on her face. He brushed away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------Covenant-------------------------------------------------

That's one down for the count. I'm so excited over this chapter. It's got all the stuff I love and some tears in it too. OK! Enjoy the rest.

Later …….


	7. Saving Breakfast

-1**Disclaimer **I own Tori and my ideas …the rest I leave to the professionals. If I owned the guys, I **definitely** would not be online - ever.

--------------------------------------------------Covenant-----------------------------------------------

Saving Breakfast

They all stood looking at Tori. She had cried softly for about five minutes before she seemed to remember who she was. She had to say something soon or they were going to burst into little pieces.

"You want me? Freely. You want me to come with you? To be in your family … families?" Tori asked hoarsely. She couldn't phantom why these people would want to help her. She knew she was on her own from now on …why would they say these things?

"If you want." Tyler came to her. She needed to know that they were serious about her. They didn't ever do these things but they felt connected to her. They felt for her.

"Yeah. We get along better than anyone and we've only been together for a week. We really like you." Pogue stated lamely. He knew that she knew these things but he felt she needed to hear it. As it turned out Tori did need to hear it.

"I like you guys too."

Reid couldn't take the silence that engulfed the room after her statement. He didn't need this, this mushiness. He was a man of action but now he was resorted to waiting for her answer. "Then, what's it gonna be?"

Tori took in a big breath and smiled at the agitated boy. His face was blank but she knew better. He was waiting for her to say something. "Ok. You've got yourself a sister but only because I feel like I can trust you and that alone makes you special."

Caleb couldn't believe the girl that sat in front of them was like this all time. Defensive and closed off to everyone. They would get to her … the real her. He laughed at the way she looked sitting there with a shy smile on her face. "Ok, tough girl. How about we go for food?"

Tyler's eyes got brighter at the mention of food. "Yeah. That sounds real good."

"Lets go then." Pogue seemed equally excited. He knew he had to get out of there before he threw his arms around her and swung her around like a little girl.

Tori needed a dose of estrogen soon before all the guys overwhelmed her with their 'stuff'. "Mind if we bring Jenna?"

"Nah. Lets go get her." Tyler loved being able to talk to this girl. He could talk to her like he had never talked to any other girl. "Cool." Tori answered gleefully.

Reid couldn't believe they were making him wait. Reid Garwin did not wait for food. Least of all, did he wait for others to decide when he could have something. "Would you girls move it! Starving over here."

"Chill Blondie." Tori backfired. Reid's face contorted to one of pain. And guessing by it he wasn't too fond of his new name.

Tyler had noticed way before anyone else. He figured he would milk it for all it was worth. "Keep calling him that. I love the look on his face … it's like something bit him."

"Shut it."

Caleb had had enough of this little bickering. He needed food too! "Com'on guys. Food sounds pretty good right about now."

They filed out of the room and headed for the front desk. Jenna was checking out a customer when the group approached her. They stood there and told her all that had happened that morning. The look on her face was unreadable.

She got up from her seat, crossed over to the front of the desk and stopped in front of Tori. All of a sudden, she began squealing and jumping like an excited two year old. She hugged them all and went on and on about how great the news was. It didn't feel like great news to the groups' ears. They convinced Jenna to go to lunch with them.

Once they were seated in one of the large booths of the diner down the street, the chatter took a new turn and the topic changed.

Jenna had questions. She wanted to at least know what the guys were getting themselves into. She needed to know some of Tori's past. Well at least as much as she would share. "So how long has it been since you went to an actual school? I mean the whole brick building and after school activities. You know - the whole shebang?"

Tori's answer was a lot more honest than any of them thought she would have given. "Its been a long time. Longer than it had to be."

"Ok. New topic, please."

"It's okay Tyler. I accept my past today. Just don't ask me to tell you my deepest darkest secret. At least not yet." Tori admitted jokingly. She missed the look that passed between the people in the booth with her.

Pogue couldn't help it. The main thought that circled his head since he was thirteen came back to him then. 'Yeah, deepest darkest secrets are going to be an issue.'

A silence descended upon them as their waitress came to take their order. "What would you kids like?"

Jenna spoke up first. No need to be silent now. "Hmm…I'll have the sausage and eggs."

"Ok."

"I'll have the cheese omelet on a roll, please." Pogue answered the waitress' unasked question.

Caleb couldn't help the content smile that came upon his lips as he thought of his order. "And I'll have the French toast - syrup on the side." Lords he loved French toast.

"Hmm…cinnamon and raison waffles for me." Tyler had cravings. He needed cinnamon. Now.

Tori twitched a bit when she noticed she was next. She was definitely not ready to order. "Ewww, skip me. I'm not ready."

"Ok, Hun. Take your time."

Reid wasn't even fazed by what had transpired. He just had one question. "What kind of cereal do you have?"

Pogue couldn't believe he was doing this. This 'kid' needed to grow up. "Com'on Reid. Get something real."

"Yeah man. Preferably something that involves being heated before it's put on your plate." Caleb supplied.

Reid didn't want to hear it. "Shut it. So, what kind do you have?"

"Well we have Total, Honey Bunches of Oats, Frosted Flakes, Apple Jacks, Cheerios, Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops."

"I'll have the Fruit Loops."

Pogue should have tied him up and force fed him some real breakfast. It would be the only way he would eat anything but that damn little kid stuff. "Lord. You couldn't be a man about it either. You had to pick little kid cereal."

"You know what? Suck it." Reid couldn't help get aggravated at him. They knew him … well apparently not.

Tori needed to order and get the spot light off of Reid and his breakfast choices. He really did need to learn about the joys of breakfast. "Funny guys. I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes. Thanks."

That just caused them all to laugh hysterically. They settled into light conversation until the food arrived. They thanked the waitress and dug into their breakfast.

Pogue couldn't keep his mouth shut. "These are great."

Jenna smiled proudly. "I know, right? I found it last spring and couldn't stop coming here."

Caleb saw his chance to taunt Reid a bit and he was way to comfortable to let it pass him. "How's your cereal? Good? You want me to get you the box prize too? I'm sure if you bat your eyes at the waitress we could get our hands on it."

"Fuck you Caleb and for your information, these are perfect."

Tori couldn't believe these two. They were like two little boys who were pinching each other for fun. "Stop it you two. Although I am going to have to teach you how to have breakfast for real."

Reid smirked at Tori in the most seductive way she had ever seen. "You can treat me to breakfast anytime."

"Watch it. That's my sister you're talking to." Pogue answered with a playful smile. Tori's heart warmed at his words and the note of protectiveness behind it. She had to break the spell somehow and the worst ideas came to mind when she was pressured.

"Enough guys. Besides I think Blondie's breakfast wants to tell him something." The group looked at her with an amused expression.

All except for Reid who was currently confused. "Huh?"

Tori could barely keep a straight face on. "Yeah. See. It says 'ooooo'."

The group broke out into a laughing fit. Never mind that it was corny as hell, it was still pretty funny. After some light conversation, the group made their way back to the Inn. What they found was complete chaos. They approached Mrs. MaCallister for some answers.

Tyler was the first one to ask the obvious question. "Hey Mrs. C, is everything ok?"

Mrs. MaCallister spun around to face the boys. The relief on her face was evident but it was still puzzling why she was under duress. "Oh boys. It's a pandemonium."

"What happened? Mom? Is dad ok? What?"

"Oh no no no. He's fine. It's tonight we're worried about. The group we had booked got food poisoning and now we have no entertainment. You guys know Fridays are big here. With all the regulars, the students from down the road and the usual passer-bys. It's just my luck."

Jenna was worried. She knew how much the crowds liked live entertainment. The sales usually sky rocketed when a good band was playing. They really needed to fix this. "Their has to be someone we can call."

"I don't know anyone who could come in time. I really don't."

Tori's face brightened. She had an idea that was clear to those who were looking at her. "Jen. We can do it."

"What?" Jenna couldn't believe what Tori had just offered. She hadn't picked up an instrument in public since her mother had left her and now she was volunteering. "No. How are we going to do anything?"

"We can." Tori would do this for them, but Jenna had to agree first. "You're an awesome performer and I'm a decent drummer. If your dad can play the guitar we might be able to do it. Com'on think about it. We can do this."

Jenna couldn't contain the feelings coursing through her at that moment. "You sure you want to do this? By ourselves?"

Pogue came up behind Jenna and embraced her. He could feel her apprehension but they would go away after she was reassured. "You won't be by yourselves. We'll be here. All of us."

"Oh God. Ok."

"Ok?" Tori couldn't believe it was that easy. She thought she would have to pummel the girl with praises before she agreed. She needed her to say it again.

"Ok."

The relief emanating from Mrs. MaCallister was certainly tangible. Well at least to Tori it was. It was something she had always been able to do. 'Feeling' other peoples feelings was a little tricky but she somehow could do it. "Oh thank the lords. Now you girls go practice for tonight and I'll send John in a little while. Now go."

Tori scowled playfully at the older woman. "Ok. Ok. Pushy much Mrs. C?" she received a pat in the but by the former beauty queen. That got her moving. "We'll see you guys later."

"See ya'." Reid muttered absentmindedly.

------------------------------------------------Covenant-------------------------------------------------

Well, there is one more chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it, as did I writing it. It help with the stress, so I'm going to keep going. The Corny joke at the top was from an episode of Family Guy. I thought it was hilarious so I put it in.


	8. Singing Mirage

-1**Disclaimer **Tori is mine … the boys aren't. I can only write my thoughts and hope you like them. Would I really be online if I had them? Thank you to those ho reviewed - boosted my confidence a bit. Keep it up!

------------------------------------------------Covenant-------------------------------------------------

**Singing Mirage**

Everything was going great. The girls had been up there for a good hour and the songs were going great. Tyler got an idea right about the time he saw Tori's excited smile on stage. He walked up to her with a shy yet convincing smile.

"Tori? Would you do something for me … for us?"

Tori was a bit confused by him. He seemed way too jittery, way too excited for her likening. She gave the boys her best smile. "Yeah Tyler. Anything."

The smile that bloomed on that boys face was irresistible. If Tori hadn't been as strong willed as she was, she would have melted on the spot. That worried her. That smile worried her even more. Tyler glanced at the guys who stood behind him and winked. "Sing for us."

'NO! NOT LISTENING!'

"Tyler."

Caleb needed to save the poor boy. "Com'on, you said anything. The only thing we want is to see up there, singing something of yours."

"Yeah. Please."

Tori didn't like this. She didn't like having them push her. She knew they wanted her to do this, she just didn't have the guts to do it. "Guys." Tori couldn't help but whine. "I have no new stuff and … please don't make me."

Jenna just had to stick her nose in it. She knew more about Tori than the guys thought, but to her it was just rude. A girl is not suppose to rat on another girl. "You'll be great. You can do the one I heard you playing last week. Just this once. For me? You're going away tomorrow and then you won't be back in gods know how long."

"Fine. Fine. Sheesh, you're too much to handle."

The guys were too happy to be contained. A loud roar was let out by the group but Pogue was the one to speak first. "So yeah?"

"Yeah." She laughed as if she couldn't believe what she had just done.

While Jenna went to tell her father about the 'new' performer, Tori mentally prepared herself. She knew how many people were out there, she just didn't know what they would think of her. She realized she needed to go get her guitar. She wouldn't touch another guitar but her own. It was the last thing anyone had ever given her.

"I need to get my guitar. I'll be back real quick."

Yeah right! Caleb wasn't going for it. Even if she was telling the truth she could change her mind and disappear before she went on. "Nope. Not so fast. You're not getting out of this that easy."

"Caleb, Com'on. I'm not running, I just need my guitar."

Reid turned his back toward the group and called upon his powers. The guys stiffened immediately but couldn't say anything in front of Tori. His eyes flashed and two seconds later Tori's guitar was propped next to the table nearest them. Reid's smirk was devilish and he considered the assured 'Caleb lecture' worth it once he saw Tori's expression.

"How did that … it was … Thank You."

Reid was a little taken aback by her response. He didn't need it but he swallowed his pride and accepted it. "You're welcome."

"Ok. Here I go. Wait, promise you won't ask me anything after. Promise."

The guys looked at her with skepticism clearly evident in their eyes. They could only assume it had something to do with the song but if she wanted to share them they wouldn't stop her.

"We promise."

Tori nodded and headed toward the stage. The crowd welcomed her with a loud roar and enthusiasm. She reached for the mike, took a deep breath and then gave them a smile. "Hi everyone. I wrote this a while ago and my new friends encouraged me to try it out tonight."

_**You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  


_**  
You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you  
**_

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)  


_**  
Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

A few tears slid down Tori's face, but she soon recovered herself and brushed them away with a smile.

"Thanks."

Tori made her way toward her friends. No, they weren't her friends, they were her family. Pogue couldn't take the look on her face and the compulsion to bring her into his arms was too strong for him to ignore. He brought Tori into his arms and just held her. No words needed. Tori shifted in the cage of his arms and lifted her head. Their was no judgment, no pity in his eyes. Pogue offered her a tiny smile which she shakily returned. They released each other and the rest of the group congratulated Tori on her performance. Reid was no where to be seen and that bothered her. _'Where could he be though?'_

-------------------------------------------------Covenant------------------------------------------------

There is one more chapter. Some Brothers & Tori bonding. Still writing the rest so, I'm off. The song is Cold As You by Taylor Swift. I love that girls voice. SOOO Jealous.

Later ……..


	9. Heavenly Confessions

**Disclaimer **You already know what I'm going to say. I don't own anyone except Tori. Thanks to the Reviewers. Have fun!

-------------------------------------------------Covenant------------------------------------------------

**Heavenly Confessions**

The little improvised group performed a few more song and soon enough it was early morning. The group filed out to their rooms for some much needed sleep except for one dark haired girl. Tori was too hyped up to sleep, so she wandered the Inns grounds looking for something to do before she went to bed.

She was taking her third round around the main building when she noticed an out of place staircase on the side of the building. Odd, yet she felt it should be there. She climbed the winding stairs and found herself with an oasis. It held ferns, begonias, alfalfas, lilies and a few rose bushes. But beyond all that one flower overpowered the rest.

Soothing lavender seemed to be everywhere and Tori was thrilled. She wandered around for a bit, smelling the flowers and delicately caressing its buds and among all of it was the lonesome blonde. The quiet rebel who had disappeared some time ago, was simply standing here. '_In the middle of a haven will your missing half be revealed.' _Tori couldn't quite place those words in her memory but she heard it, clear as day. _Weird. _Back to the blonde though. Reid Garwin. He hadn't noticed her yet so she took her time to really look at him.

His features were much clearer in the dark. His hair, a golden shade, it seemed to be made of silk. Tori's fingers were itching for a feel. It didn't have to be a long one, just one log enough to tell her if it was as soft as it looked. Reid's eyes were centered and yet he didn't seem to be looking at anything.

His eyes. Tori remembered those eyes. She remembered how they changed color with his mood. When he was amused, they were clear as the sky, but when he was angry they were stunning. They took on a darker hue when he felt passionate about something. His eyes were the key to Mr. Garwin. His soul was bare through his eyes.

And now in this dark, beautiful place sadness hung around him like a steal cloak made to protect. Tori approached him slowly and she knew the moment he realized he wasn't alone. His stiff body told her so, but when he realized it was her he relaxed.

Tori closed in on him. She thought about making a joke … it might make him chuckle or he'd get more upset. She went with a safe route. "Hey."

Luckily the boy wasn't too far gone to forget his manners. He at least shifted his stance and answered her. "Hey". Tori was relieved beyond any doubt. She gave a little laugh and kept probing the poor guy who clearly wanted to be alone. "You disappeared on us".

"Yeah. I got tired of standing around".

She couldn't believe he was being this vague. "Right. Did you at least stay for my thingy?" Tori waited for him to answer but he didn't seem to be warming up to it. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he answered her.

It was exactly what she wanted to hear but it was completely the wrong way for him to say it. "I did - I heard you. You were great."

"Could you at least look at me while you boost my confidence?" He went back to not answering her. Tori was thrilled … not really. He was being an ass and she didn't even know why. "Reid?"

"What?"

Tori couldn't take anymore of the moodiness. She crossed over to where he was standing and stood directly in front of him. Apparently this was new for him … who would have thought a girl would stand up to him? The girls around him usually only wanted two things: to be all 'cute' and ask him for things or to go home with him. This girl had a fire in her that was unchallengeable. He definitely liked that. Even at his height, her flares of confidence hit him like a brick.

The moment Tori smooth hands touched his face something awoke deep inside of Reid. And as Tori eased Reid's face downward, his eyes shuttered closed. Tori could see his pain - it was crystal clear by the scowl on his face. Tori smoothed his face into relaxing and as he did, his eyes opened. His emotions seemed to be swirling around in those eyes. While he decided what to do, anger seemed to be the emotion he chose to show Tori. She wouldn't let him hide this, not this time. She wasn't going to buy it.

"Hey".

"What do you want, Tori?"

"To talk. To walk. Anything."

Reid couldn't believe she was this bold. She was just too much for him to understand. "You need to find somebody else to talk to. I'm not the one you need to talk to. So just go."

"Stop with the hostility, ok? I don't need it and you don't feel it, so cool it." Tori shook him a little to get some sense into him. He was so not having that.

Reid moved away form her and immediately regretted the loss of her hands. Tori's hands fell to her sides and the feeling of failure that overwhelmed her was almost too strong for her to take. She turned to leave him and was stopped by his whispered word.

"Wait".

"What Reid? It's obvious you don't want me around, so I'll just go". Tori was clearly annoyed. She only wanted to help and he was pushing her away. It didn't matter who it was, whenever she tried to help she was pushed away.

"I do want you around … it's just weird talking to a girl. Hell, it's weird **wanting **to talk at all".

"Then talk to me. Com'on Blondie … tell me what you're doing here."

"I made this place. I come here whenever I need to think. It's my place to reflect, I guess. It's quiet. I like that sometimes."

Tori's face was filled with dismay. Reid Garwin had a haven. Better yet, Reid Garwin had made this place. This place that was filled with beauty and nature - he had made it somehow. Mr. Bad Ass had actually created a beautiful place and even better than that, he had let her in. Reid had given Tori his thoughts and now it was up to her to keep him going.

"See that wasn't so hard. I really can't wrap my mind around the fact that you built all this. It's beautiful."

Reid's face lightened for a single second before he covered it up. He was amused at what she had said, she just didn't understand what was amusing.

'Our Powers can create anything… anywhere. Why wouldn't I have what I want, when I wanted it?'

Tori turned to leave. She didn't want to intrude on his time and she was pretty much crashing as they spoke. "I'll leave you to it then." She thought that would suffice for Mr. Garwin. It didn't … surprise - surprise.

"You don't have to go."

Tori smiled shyly but nodded all the same. She could sleep another time. "Ok."

Dammit, was he that cute all the time or was that just to get her to stay? She really couldn't think. The lack of sleep was getting to her and she needed help quick. Now she couldn't really leave without insulting him and she be right out cruel to insult one of the guys now. They had helped her and she owed them … a lot.

"Funny how you answer real fast when you're excited."

She couldn't believe it. He was making fun of her, now? She wasn't excited she was sleepy. Yeah, that was believable, unless you saw her. Crap! "Oh Shut it." Tori needed a subject change quick, fast and in a hurry. She got one when she looked over the edge of the building. "It's beautiful up here. I hadn't seen the staircase before but I'm glad I did."

"Yeah. Umm, most people don't know all this is up here, so the staircase usually passes unseen to most." He couldn't really figure that part out either. He had bound the staircase with his magic an no normal person should have been able to see it. None of them sensed any magic in her so that was truly confusing him. " It's odd you saw it at all."

"Well I'm still glad I did."

Reid grew silent again. He didn't want her to go, but he did need some quiet. His head was filled with too many problems … too many possibilities had opened up with a new member in the family. He could sense her uneasiness - it was crashing into him like waves of pure anxiety. '_Being an empath kinda sucks, when you don't __**want**__ to know.'_ The minute she spoke, he knew why.

"You know … this is the first time I have ever performed without being afraid of the 'after'. It was the first time I could sing what I wanted."

"You were great, you obviously know that, but I wanted to tell you." Reid couldn't believe the things that were coming out of his mouth. He had never congratulated a girl and not take credit somehow. With Tori, it was different, he was different. She had been nice enough to give him space so he figured he'd give her something back.

"Thank You. Everybody said I did ok but it's nice to hear it."

He couldn't take it. Tori seemed like a nice enough girl and he was, well he was Reid Garwin, but he wanted to know. Know about her and all that she did before. "Tori listen. I know you told us not to ask you anything but I have to know."

Tori couldn't help but smile. He **wanted **to know. Reid had no clue who she was, but he'd have her in his family without even thinking it twice. She'd truthfully answer anything he'd ask her right about now. Not that she would tell him that it scared the crap out of her to let them know anything about her. She had too many secrets to keep, she didn't need them keeping them too. "I'm feeling rather calm right now, so go ahead and ask."

Tory moved to sit on the edge of the building and from where Reid was standing he could see her fidgeting. He knew she would be nervous, but he needed to know. He moved to stand closer and as he approached he could feel the subtle waves of apprehension roll off of her. Reid could sometimes tell what people felt. With Tori, the waves were stronger. He stopped a little further away than he would have liked, but she needed her space.

"When was the last time you were happy? The last time you didn't hide who you are?"

"Two days ago."

Now that was not what he was expecting. He wanted to reach her past somehow but she wasn't going for it. Two days? Tori had been here two days ago. "Two days?"

"Yeah. This annoying group of guys invited me over for a movie night and some beer was involved. I didn't hide that night."

Reid smirked. He remembered that night. She had been wild and stubborn, carefree and funny. She was cool and a lot of fun. He remembered her … all of her. "How about the morning after? When you woke up in my arms? Did you hide then?"

"Technically, I didn't wake up in your arms. I was placed there after a while". She tried keeping her smile in place but it was too funny to look at. He had the goofiest face on. Tori couldn't refuse a goofy face. "I tried, but you are persuasive Blondie. With all that touching".

Reid laughed. He actually laughed at her response. Yeah, he had taken Pogue's spot but in the end she woke up in his arms. He lowered his gaze to the floor. No need in showing her how amused he really was. "I guess I was a little too close, huh?"

"You think? I'm pretty sure that was me being fondled." She looked over and he seemed better but not fully there yet. He wasn't silly ass Reid with the ready made jokes and the sour comebacks. But he was getting there. "Com'on I know you have more questions".

What he said next wasn't exactly what she expected to hear. No one had ever asked her so personal a question before. And the acid and hatred she heard in his voice sent chills racing up her spine. He knew he had to ask hard questions or he'd never get anywhere with her. "Did she ever hurt you? Did she ever touch you?" _'I guess Blondie is feeling better.' _

Tory hesitated but answered him, "She slapped me once. I don't even remember why, but I remember it was over something stupid. Mandi stood at the door crying and asking her to stop screaming, but ma' wouldn't stop - she never stops. She screamed at Mandi to go to her room and that night was the first time I ever went against her."

"What did you do?"

"I left my house at 1 am - went to a local bar and got this really hot guy to buy me a drink. He had these beautiful eyes - the color of warm honey. Lords, this guy was gorgeous. Ugh! I remember his bike. It was a 1976 Harley with adjusted suspension and extra fuel injectors. Now that was nice."

Reid couldn't help but taunt her. She was off into her own little world and he wanted her back from there nice and embarrassed. "Hmm … gorgeous huh?"

"Black, stylish, deliciously sinful. Oh and it went so fast."

"Ok Stop! Way too much information about you and some **guy**. If you're gonna be telling me about your rendezvous, it would go a lot better if I had some part in them."

Now she was confused. Her brow knitted together and her eyes squinted almost closed. She looked real cute for a silly girl, or so thought Reid. Then it dawned on her. "Oh Geez! I was talking about the bike not the guy. Ewww, he was a jerk."

Tori could see him relax instantly. Reid seemed a laid back guy, but he obviously had an issue with talking about other guys, unless it was him. Then he was all for it, horny guys. He snapped her out of her thoughts when he spoke. "Alright then. Come here. I wanna show you something".

"Does that line work on your Ipswich girls? Because it sounds a little sketchy to me".

"Just shut up and get over here".

"Fine, but just so you know you're really pushy".

"Whatever - just stand right here".

Reid pulled her to him. The stunned look on her face was too funny - Reid decided it looked too cute to be funny. He turned her around in his arms and her small gasp made all the talking worth it to Reid.

Tori couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sky was tinted a light gold. You could still see the moon but the sun was clearly coming out now. She could see for miles. What she saw was the grandest combination of nature and a celestial sense of belonging. She could see a sea of white oak trees that stretched for miles. And beyond that Tori could see where the sky melded with the trees. It was truly breath taking.

Reid and Tori stood there in silence until the moon was hidden by the sun's brightness and now the sun ruled over the sky. Tori couldn't stand there any longer. Beyond the fact that she was freezing, she was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Thanks for showing me this Reid". Tori moved away for him and turned to look at him. He really was a nice guy, he just needed to act like it more.

"Anytime". He thought that over and decided to correct himself. "I'm lying. Don't tell anyone I was decent. I have a reputation to uphold."

"I won't tell, but maybe you should take another look at your reputation. It doesn't suit you."

"Whatever".

"Goodnight Blondie. I'm way too tired to stay awake and tell you my reasons for telling you that." She began walking away when Reid's voice stopped her.

"One more question".

"Quick please."

"Your mom. Will you forgive her? Could you over look all that, just because she's your mom?"

Tori stiffened a little before she exhaled. She turned around to face him before she answered. Although her answer was barely a whisper.

"I don't know. I really don't know".

-------------------------------------------------Covenant------------------------------------------------

There is one more chapter. Some Reid & Tori bonding. SO, Reid has some residual Empathic abilities. It'll come up later. Still writing the rest so, I'm off.

R&R If you like it.

Later ……..


	10. The Road

-1**Disclaimer **I don't own anything except the idea and Tori. This chapter came to me during a very important science class (that I didn't pay any attention to) and put down on paper in one day. Yeah it took months to type and post but at least the next four chapters are done. OKAY! Enough of me…. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------Covenant--------------------------------------------------

**The Road**

After a few hours of sleep the boys alongside of the MaCallister's filed themselves out in the parking lot. The boys loaded the Hummer up and began their goodbyes. Tori was the last to come out of the Inn. She seemed to be at peace and content with everything that was happening around her. Tori approached the small group with a determined walk and a small smile. She looked well rested, which was quite an accomplishment with her 6 hrs. of sleep.

Jenna was the first to notice the sleepy look that Tori sported. "Evening sleeping beauty."

"Oh that was nothing. I can so do better."

Mrs. MaCallister took on a condescending tone when she spoke. "Yeah, but I had to drag you out of bed before you even realized what was going on."

"Com'on Mrs. C, I wasn't that far gone!"

Jenna piped in. "Yes you were."

"Ugh! Fine." Pouting she turned to Caleb with a sleepy smile.

He softly laughed and put his arm around her. "You ready to go then?"

"Yeah. I **do** have four lovely ladies waiting for me. I can't keep them waiting for ever now can I."

With a slick smile Tyler commented on her little words. "Well. Well. Where did all the fancy words come from?"

"I have my moments."

"I'm sure you do."

"It's getting late. We should get going for the drive."

Caleb nodded at Reid's logic and started for the Hummer. "Alright, let's move out."

Tyler got into his Hummer and revved the engine up. They knew they had while to go before they arrived in Ipswich so they took a few extra minutes to make sure everything was in order. While Caleb and Tyler went off for a last minute snack, Tori approached Reid with a rather amusing thought.

"How about you let me drive?"

"You might be cute but you're not that cute. You are not driving my car and that is that."

A rather odd thought, well odd for Tori, came into her mind then. '_Reid thinks I'm cute? Really?!'_ She took a deep breath, controlled the erratic thinking and answered him with a full 1000 watt smile.

"Aww, Com'on Blondie. Promise you'll have fun."

"No."

"What are you scared? Scared that a girl will be better than you, in your own car?"

"Shut it Jenna."

Tori smirked at the shorter girl. She had hit a sore spot and **'to hell' **she wasn't going to pass it up. Pogue interfered before she could get her piece out.

" I think she's got a point. Maybe you should let her drive Reid."

Reid had one reserved just for him. "Would you let her drive the Ducati?"

That sparked Tori's fire faster than a racer at NASCAR. She turned to Pogue with wide eyes and an interested look. "You have a Ducati?"

"Can you ride?"

"Some."

"Then yes, I would let her near my bike."

Shaking his head Reid called Pogue's bluff. "You wouldn't." If it was anything, Pogue wouldn't let a girl near his bike. Even Kate had to have him there when she wanted to ride. He'd never let Tori near it, not right away.

"Whatever. I'm driving and **that **is that."

"Like hell you are."

"Gimme the keys or I'll start it myself."

Reid stopped protesting and gave her the most evil glare she had ever seen. Yeah, if looks could kill she'd be buried by now.

"You are so infuriating."

"I know. It's a gift. Now hand over the keys."

Reis handed over the keys and got in the car. Once Caleb was through getting in, the real fun began. With one look to Reid and the others Tori started the car, put in gear and stormed out of the parking lot.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having some fun."

Reid looked at her like she was crazier than a nut job at the loony bin. "Fun?"

"Yeah. This is fun! Going 100 miles an hour without a care in the world. Especially if you're in a shiny new car that you can crash."

"Hey! Not funny!"

"Geeze breathe."

"I'll breathe when you stop the car."

"Oh Com'on. I was going faster with Jenna. Where is your sense of adventure?"

That snapped Reid to attention. She was right. He was Reid Garwin … most wanted man in Spencer. He should be fine with her driving but the thought of a girl, of Tori, driving his car so recklessly just didn't amuse him. "Oh shut it." They kept silent for a while and just enjoyed the speed, brought upon by Tori. After a while Tori noticed three missing guys.

"Where are the guys anyways? They weren't going this slow."

"I think you lost them in the last town we passed."

"Ugh, they are way too slow."

"Maybe if you weren't going 110, they would catch up."

"Shh, nobody asked you."

Reid looked over at Tori with an amused half smile. "Yes you did."

"Nope."

He looked out of the passenger side window and below his breath " Psychotic …. I swear to the gods she's psychotic."

"What was that?"

"Just keep driving. I still don't get how you know where we're going. No one ever knows how to get to Ipswich unless they've been there before."

"Yeah well what can I say? I just know. Now drop it."

"Fine."

"OH. OH. There they are. Are we close to Ipswich?"

"Funny how you can get here, but don't know when you've arrived. You **are** in Ipswich."

------------------------------------------------Covenant-------------------------------------------------

Well, one more chapter. Next we see some interaction between the boys, Tori and 'the moms'. I'll update soon enough!

Later …….


	11. Arrivals That Bond

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any part of The Covenant or its Members. I own Tori and whatever else wasn't in the movie. Ivan Aguéli is a real painter and author of the 18 and 19 hundreds but the scroll is fictional. For my purposes he will be my painter.

------------------------------------------------Covenant-------------------------------------------------

**Arrivals That Bond**

Tori laughed hole heartedly until the scenery around started to change. The trees that whizzed by were amazing. It was clear that fall had come to Ipswich. The tall oaks and maple trees had turned to lovely shades of red and orange. The leaves that fell from them twirled slowly down from up high and were swayed by the passing breeze. It had been a long time since Tori had seen such natural beauty.

"Beautiful."

"I guess so. But after you see it for all your life, they become only trees."

Tori held back her comeback. She enjoyed the scenery as much as she enjoyed the drive through this desolate road. Tyler took the lead and Tori followed him close. Hell, she didn't even understand how she got to Ipswich herself but getting to the Danvers' Manor was another deal. She could see that the Danvers liked their privacy. She hadn't seen a house in a while. They had driven for a good 10 minutes when they pulled up to what she suspected was the manor's gate. Although a palace was much less extraordinary than this place.

'_Holy Crap! - They're loaded!' _

Tori couldn't believe the Caleb she knew … the funny, relaxed yet adorably smart Caleb lived here. The house in front of her was huge. She looked up at the three story brick mansion. With its flawless glass window and its perfectly sculpted lawn … Danvers Manor was impressive.

"Scary huh? "The stunned look on Tori's face was priceless to Reid, but she dim just for the hell of it. "Yeah."

The group got out of their vehicles and headed for the door. Tori was at the back with Tyler and Pogue nearest to her. Reid and Caleb were leading the group. As they reached the door, it opened up to show the 4 most amazing looking women Tori had ever seen.

The excitement rolling off of them was tangible and as the boys parted to allow their mothers their glimpse of Tori. Tori stood at just 5'5 with brown hair and light brown eyes. Her skin shone with the reflection of the falling sun. Its golden color accentuated by its rays.

She looked fed and happy, but by all accounts she could be anything but. Tori wore her best smile … the genuine one that can melt hearts. And boy was it good. Evelyn Danvers stepped forward.

"I'm Caleb's mother - Evelyn. Come in - we have some catching up to do."

The four older ladies retreated into the house leaving Tori and the boys alone on the front steps. They all just stood there for a while, looking at each other and to the house.

'_Please, don't let her change her mind.'_

And all of a sudden everyone was in motion again. As if a spell had been broken and they could move again. Once inside they all headed to the study. Everyone except for Tori.

Tori stood in the entrance hall. She was plastered by the beauty that surrounded her. Obviously the Danvers Manor held most of its beauty on the inside. _'Caleb does stay on the inside of this house, so yeah, Beauty is inside if this house.' _All around her she could see scenery's carved into wood work and gold and crystal covering most of the space around her. It was the most impressive building she had ever seen.

The boys had back tracked when they noticed Tori wasn't with them. They found her in one of the halls. She was admiring one of the Danvers' unique collection pieces. It was one of Ivan Aguéli's least know works.

An 1876 original Arabian Scroll. It didn't matter that no one could read it, Mrs. Garwin treasured it all the same. No one knew why.

Tori could feel she wasn't alone anymore, but it didn't matter to her. She turned around slowly and met the boys' eyes.

She couldn't help the single tear that rolled down her cheek. Tyler reacted first. He stepped forward and reached for her. Tori quickly smoothed the tear away and offered the boys a smile.

"It's nothing. Lets go have this chat before they think I didn't like them."

As they approached a large Oak door, Tori's nerves grew more frantic. She drew in a large breath and walked into the study.

As they sat among the expensive furniture, Tori began to feel a sense of belonging seep into her. The ladies sat on a long armchair. They looked regal and well cared for. Intimidating was the main description given to these ladies and Tori could see why. The boys scattered around the room as Tori took her place at the grand window.

"You could sit you know." Miranda Perry remarked with a slight smile.

Miranda was a delicate woman, but the wisdom in her eyes told of untold stories. Stories that not every _'delicate' _woman would have experienced let alone tell. Her hair swept up into a French twist, you could still see her wild side by the way she dressed. A pair of charcoal gray slacks and a royal blue silk blouse. All that was paired with risqué boots that would befit any rocker chic. Her green eyes shown with joy giving Tori the confidence to speak her mind.

"Standing will do just fine."

"Of course it does." Evelyn muttered under her breath. (The boys never sat.)

A look passed between Evelyn and Anne.

Anne Simms was an elegant woman. She had a slender face with deep auburn hair and clear blue eyes. Her spirit shone through her eyes and at the moment her eyes with amusement. She was as prim and proper as Evelyn but she still had that strong air of youth that Evelyn, had only, a bit of. She smiled a warm smile that Tori recognized as the one Tyler sported when he was trying to be reassuring.

"Now I'm sure the boys have given you the preliminary set of rules but if you need any answers then we are the ones to answer you."

Tori smiled to show her she was doing okay, she knew mothers needed signs to detect turmoil, so she eased Mrs. Simms with a single smile answered her kindly.

"I was told that I am to go to school. I'm slightly above average when school is concerned, so that won't be a problem. I'm to be adopted - although I don't understand how that will work."

"That I can answer. I am an attorney and by the laws that govern Ipswich, you are legally an adult at the age of 17. We were told you are of that age, so after you sign the proper paper work, you will legally be your own guardian. This will give you the freedom to do as you like and while you are under our watch you will not be in need of anything." Those were the words of the eloquent Mrs. Elizabeth Garwin.

Mrs. Garwin was nothing like Reid. Yes, she had the same hair and eyes but that was about it. Her dress was rather casual compared to the women around her. She wore simple blue jeans that were stylishly cut and a black dress shirt. Her red strappy sandals made her look ever more casual and juvenile. It was clearly a wonder the woman that sat before her could be a lawyer but definitely not odd that she were Reid's mom. The attitude had to come from somewhere and it definitely had something to do with this woman.

Nodding, Tori only knew that she would do anything to stay with them.

"I'll sign anything."

"Good."

Mrs. Simms thought of including the bit of research they had done the week prior to Tori's arrival. She knew a thing or two about loving art, she herself had it running through her veins. Now, she was able to offer Tori her chance and she would be able to offer Tori her chance.

"We know that you've been a performer for some years - if you'd like we can set up a meeting with the Provost for admission into the schools new performing arts program."

"The Provost?"

Tyler laughed softly at Tori's confused look. "It's just a fancy way of saying principal."

"Oh. That sounds easy enough to do."

Mrs. Danvers's took the amused look that passed between the boys as a good sign to go on with the explanation.

"The new semester starts in about a week. You have been registered for the final semester you're missing and everything from books to your dorm room have been taken cared of. We have much to do before then though."

"Of course."

It was Caleb's turn to speak up. He knew everyone was getting carried away and were forgetting some pretty important arrangements.

"You are all forgetting something."

"What would that be?"

"Where am I staying? That's it, right?"

Pogue nodded in understanding. They had all gotten carried away discussing school and what was to come that they had forgotten one basic need, shelter.

"Yeah, That."

Mrs. Garwin blushed at that. The idea of telling her everything that they had planned and yet they had forgotten to arrange her stay with them. She knew that excitement was the reason for being forgetful but that didn't ease her mind, or Tori's.

"Oh of course. We had forgotten that part. You can choose where you'd like to stay. But take into consideration that every house is as different as its owner."

"How so?"

"What Eli is trying to say is that our houses are different and that you should choose the one that suits your personality."

Mrs. Danvers nodded and spoke up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "You see darling, my house is more rules and set timelines. I like order."

"Tyler and I have a home that is surrounded by a cozy feel and quiet meditation."

With a shy laugh, Mrs. Perry spoke up next. "Hard work and discipline … used to be me, but now I just like the quiet."

Turning to the last mother to speak up, the group had to give Mrs. Garwin credit. Her shocked face was the vision of perfect embarrassment.

"Why do I always have to go last? My house is going to sound like the loony bin."

"It won't if you say it right." Reid piped in under his breath.

"Behave Reid. Fine. Our house is … well it might seem overly done but its not. I have had to grow accustomed to loud music at all times of the day, late curfews and an infinite well of understanding, but in all, it's laid back and comfortable."

Reid's scowl showed exactly what he thought, and at that moment he wished his mother wasn't so free lanced and had the ability to hold a conversation without getting lost.

"Way to go … I think you scared her."

"Shut it. It takes more than that to scare me. Plus, I like it. Sounds like me … all loud music and no sleep."

"Good. That is settled, now let us talk to the girl. Boys? Would you mind?"

The boys filed out of the room and left their mothers with a rather calmed Tori. They settled down in the kitchen, each with a Coke and a thoughtful expression. Tyler was the first to make his thoughts known. He just had to know.

"Why did she pick your house?"

"Because you're mom's too stiff and I guess Tori needs a little more than **'meditating' **with Anne."

Tyler scoffed at his best friend. Even though none of their houses were too far away from another, he was liking the idea of having her around all the time.

"What about when we go back to school? You think they'll get her a room close to ours?"

"We'll just wait for her to come out and then we can see what the moms told her."

------------------------------------------------Covenant-------------------------------------------------

Well, one more chapter. Next we see some interaction between the boys and Tori. Maybe some shopping. I'll update soon enough!

Later …….


	12. Getting Tucked In

**Disclaimer **No me pertenece nada de esto. In other words … I don't own anything. To all the girls who give me ideas … THANK YOU! Ok, on with it.

-----------------------------------------------Covenant--------------------------------------------------

**Getting Tucked In**

Caleb grimaced as a thought passed through his mind. "You think she'll want to go shopping before school starts?"

The other three boys shuddered at the mention of the word. Tyler was the first to realize that no on had talked when he spoke up. "I hope not."

"AH. You guys are no fun. I thought you were going to be happy to come along."

Miranda laughed at the younger girls humor. "I think not, dear."

"Oh no. Com'on mom … you're the one to talk? You spend days shopping."

"I do not!"

Pogue gave his mom a stern look. That look made her cave instantly.

"OK. Ok, you win honey. So none of you are coming with us? We're really going to need some muscle."

"**And** good suggestions. Com'on … please guys?"

"Fine." Grumbled out all of the guys.

Tori gave a tiny squeak of excitement and launched herself into Caleb's arms. He hugged her for a little, while she thanked him. She moved on to Tyler and Pogue. By the time she got to Reid she had almost forgotten why she was hugging and kissing the boys. Almost.

It all came back to her then. She resorted to smile at him and thank him. She walked off, leaving one confused boy, three happy boys and one intrigued Mrs. P. All of a sudden, slender arms encircled Reid's waist and warm lips made contact with his neck. Just as fast, he was released and left even more confused than before.

One difference was clear. He wore a tiny smile that showed how amused he really was by her. His hand reached around to the back of his neck - he touched where she has kissed him and his smile grew instinctively. He walked out of the kitchen without a word to anyone.

'_Oh this is interesting.'_

-------------------------------------------------Covenant------------------------------------------------

They had spent an evening of browsing and buying different things. After some wolf whistles (provoked by some very _'nice'_ pieces) and a quick lunch they headed back to Danvers Manor. They were exhausted and as they flopped on the couches around them, a collective sigh released.

"Since I got you into this - I'll go get some drinks." She turned to walk out of the room when she realized she didn't know which way to go. "Caleb? I don't know which way to go." Caleb laughed and guided her into correct hall.

They arrived at the kitchen and Tori set out to gather the cups. Caleb opened the fridge and removed a pitcher of iced tea.

"Caleb could you get me a lemon?"

"Yeah sure."

He passed her the lemon and she skillfully cut into rings and placed one on the bottom of each cup.

"So, everything is okay? You seem to be handling things well."

"Yeah. Things are good. So far."

"So far?"

"Yeah. I have yet to see this school, you guys seem nice but what about the rest of Ipswich?" Caleb laughed. She had good instincts.

"Well I can't say everyone will be nice but you won't lack friends. I seriously doubt you'll have any issues there."

"Ok. Ok, stop being so darn cute. Where is this school anyways?"

"It's not so far from here. And as student body president, I am obliged to tell you that your stay at Spencer will be a pleasant one. Don't worry - I'll give you a tour and you'll adjust quick enough."

He answered in an almost mechanic tone. They stood looking at each other before they broke out into laughing fit. Reid walked in at that moment and the frown that formed on his face only encouraged the laughter. Reid's frown merged into small smile; shaking his head he turned and left the kitchen.

"Hurry up with those drinks." Reid called out from the hall.

They headed back to the sitting room with a tray filled with their drinks and sugar cookies.

They arrived at the sitting room a few steps after Reid. The group struck up some conversation about normal stuff but that didn't last long. They couldn't help getting comfortable around each other and soon enough they were all horsing around with each other. It seemed so easy for them to joke and taunt each other. They had bonded those last few weeks, that was clear. Even to the watchful eyes of Tori's new mothers.

'_So what if we watch them through the security feed - we have our reasons.'_

-----------------------------------------------Covenant--------------------------------------------------

Once it started getting darker, the moms headed out to their respective homes taking with them the guys. Reid and Tori filed out last, saying their goodbyes and getting into the sleek Corvette. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Reid felt ha had to say something to pass the time.

"Any chance you'll model some more for me tonight?"

"Hmm … I do have some things from Victoria's Secret none of you got to see."

Reid's response to that comment was amusing. His right foot pressed harder into the accelerator and a slight smirk formed on his lips. Tori couldn't believe he thought she was serious.

With his smirk in place Reid had to test 'the waters' with what she had already said.

"Really?"

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"You couldn't seriously think I'd do that. Com'on now Blondie."

"Disappointment." Reid muttered softly.

Tori stiffened at the sound of those words. Reid knew he had done something by the look on her face - something bad. Tori turned to look out the window. She didn't want him to see her hurting. It didn't work.

"Tori? Tori, I didn't mean to get you upset. Tori?"

"What Reid?"

'_Oh man, she must be really upset if she's using my real name. Shit I have to fix this.'_

"Com'on tell me what I did wrong."

Tori hesitated but ultimately answered him. "She used to say that all the time. Whenever I did something wrong or 'stupid', she would play that card on me."

"Oh. My dad used to be like that."

"I guess we have that in common. The all mighty expectation for perfection. Did he die?"

"Yeah. A few years ago. He had an addiction he couldn't shake."

"Sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

"Ok, but I'm still sorry."

Tori leaned back and placed her hand on his arm. Their eyes met for a split second but that was all it took. Reid didn't see the pitied look he expected but rather saw her true emotions. She was **truly** sorry. He didn't want to deal with that. He sped up and they arrived at the house in a few more minutes.

After taking in her bags, Reid gave Tori the five cent tour of the house. She would get to see the whole place another time, first he needed to get her into a room. He backtracked on the rooms of the house, how they were decorated, where they were and thought hard. He remembered a room not far from his that he thought would suit her. He led her there and left her asses it for herself.

The room was absolutely amazing. The walls were a deep rusty color. A few scenery photographs were placed along the walls. Their stylish black frames bringing out the black and white pictures to perfection. In one corner was a comfy looking black futon (definitely for guests). A lamp and small coffee table were placed near by. Across from her door was the one thing she had missed most about home.

A four poster bed with chiffon enveloping each post was placed beneath one of her large windows. Tori approached the bed and smoothed down her comforter. The comforter was a dark greed color and felt almost like silk through her fingers.

A light knock drew her out of her thoughts. Moments later, Reid strolled into the room with a sly smile. He took a seat on her futon; typical Reid stance in place. His legs spread just so with one leg on the other half of the futon. One arm placed on the back of the futon so that every muscle on his chest was enhanced.

"Damn, and I thought I was gonna walk in on you half naked."

"Ha. Ha. Funny. Can I help you? This is **my** room right?"

"Yes. This is your room. I thought you'd like it. I'm suppose to give you the full welcome. Want me to tuck you in?"

"Hmm …."

'_Come to think of it doesn't sound bad. Lets see here ….'_

--------------------------------------------------Covenant-----------------------------------------------

**New chapter coming up. Hope you enjoyed this one. A little Reid -Tori interaction. Although no one is reviewing I'm gonna keep writing, even if it's for the few of you following it. Okay. On ward. R&R if you feel like it.**

**Later …….**


	13. Desperate Getaway

**Disclaimer - ****انا****لا****يمتلكون****عليه****. **In plain English - I don't own it. Now here we see a bit more fun for Tori. Sorry it's so short but you get two in a row so calm yourselves. The cliffy will continue to be a cliffy until further notice. ONWARD!

--Covenant--

**Desperate Getaway**

A few days had gone by and Tori had become accustomed to the boys lifestyle pretty easily. Yeah their life wasn't bad but going from having nothing to excess was harder than Tori thought it be. The guys had given her space and time, which meant that they had barely seen her in that time. Reid's house has been a blast for the last few days, but now Tori was bored out of her mind. Reid could feel her boredom like giant waves now and again. At these times, was when he fought against his empathy … empathy was for somebody who cared, not him. But he still couldn't help feeling for her - more sympathizing really. Hell, he got to ply with his powers and he was still finding it hard to keep himself busy.

"Hey. What's up? Whacha doing today?"

"Me? I'm fine. Super… help me! I'm going nuts. I caught myself talking to my guitar a while ago. I wanted to go for a walk but I thought better. Being lost is so not for me. I need to get out of here."

"Fun stuff there. But did your guitar answer back? That's when we have to worry."

"Fucking hilarious … a real joker."

"I'm heading over to Tyler's for a while. You wanna come?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tori launched herself at Reid's back. She hugged him while she squealed out her joy.

"Thank You! Oh, thank the lords. You don't understand how much I need this."

He laughed. "OK. Ok, get ready. We leave in 20."

"Dammit. Rush me more, will ya? Alright, get out. I have stuff to do."

"Ok. Ok."

--Covenant--

Fifteen minutes later, Tori was sitting on the stairs waiting for Reid to finish getting ready. _'And they say girls take more time getting ready - HA! So wrong!' _She had been done five minutes earlier and had made it her task to get Reid downstairs as quick as possible.

"Blooondieeeee! Com'on, hasn't the glue set into your hair yet? It can't be **that** hard."

"You have no idea how hard it is with you talking every two seconds."

"Oh, I can imagine how _**hard**_ it can get for you to do anything with me talking."

"Stop it! Stop now."

"Well, I would if you'd hurry the hell up!"

"Ugh … unbelievable."

"Blondie?"

'_Nothing'_

"Blondie?"

"What?"

"You have lots of cars - you won't miss one will ya'?"

"Tori don't you dare! I will hurt you - I will!"

"You better hurry up then - Com'on 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Here I go!"

The moment Tori finished the countdown, Reid came jogging down the stairs. He had ran all the way from his room to the staircase in 30 seconds and now was huffing angrily. He looked unbelievably adorable. His eyes were dilated, his cheeks were flushed, but his hair was the best part of the whole picture. Half of it was perfect, but the other half was sticking on end every which way. Tori stopped him and turned him to face her. She smiled at him, but he just huffed at her.

"Blondie - how long have you been doing your hair?" She reached for his blonde locks expecting him to move away but he didn't. He stood there while she combed through his hair with her fingers. _'This shouldn't feel so good.' _He still had his shirt in his hand, belt unbuckled and water dripping down his chest. Tori reconsidered staying in and playing house, but when she 'casually' remembered that it was Reid she was considering, she snapped out of it. _'No need to go there, now do we?'_

Once she had his hair in place she stepped back to see the finished product. The sight caught her off guard and a mumbled "Fuck" escaped her.

"It looks that bad?"

"No, it looks good." _'Holy shit, it looks __**real**__ good.' _

Tori stepped back from Reid and took an appreciative look over Reid's form. He looked stunning - he could have walked out of a runway in Milan and she wouldn't have been shocked. Her once over of Reid didn't take more than 5 seconds, but the image, she knew, would be branded on her mind for quite some time.

Reid shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the way her fingers felt on his scalp - ok so he liked it, but he knew he shouldn't. As she stepped back he felt even more uncomfortable. He remembered his state of undress and disarray - he so did not need her thinking he was making a pass at her (even if his naughty, bad, adventurous side was screaming for him to do so). He pushed those thoughts aside and quickly slipped on his shirt and buckled his loose belt.

His mood changed swiftly from doubtful and cautious to mood full and confused. _'Interesting - mood swing?'_ He moved around her and headed for the door. When she tried to make him smile (obviously saying something stupid), he huffed and dismissed her attempt.

--Covenant--

Sooooo sorry I took this long. Home life wasn't up to par and college finals are coming so I'm going nuts! Anyway, I put this one apart from the next to create a good space between them. Whatever. You get 2 chapters so be content.

Later ……………


	14. Halo From Hell

**Disclaimer - ****Я****не****имею****это****.**In plain English - I don't own it. Thank you for the reviews and the love. I hope you're enjoying it and I do accept suggestions. ON with the show!

--Covenant--

**Halo from Hell**

The short drive to Tyler's house was the longest drive Tori had ever taken. They spent the 15 minute drive in silence, drowning themselves with the loud music that poured from the speakers. The moment she saw the elegant Neo-Classical style house down the street she knew it was Tyler's. It was like the house was **screaming** Tyler's name out to her. Her worry's forgotten - her excitement doubled over and her infamous hundred watt smile bloomed on her face. The front gate opened before they even got too close. They were expected.

As Reid slowed the car down a few feet away from the front steps, Tori caught sight of the charming brunette opening the door. As soon as the car completely stopped, she launched herself from the car - bolting up the front steps and right into the boys' waiting arms.

Tyler braced himself for the impact and hell was he thankful. She had, all in one swoop, wrapped her legs around his waist and balanced herself by clutching his neck in her arms. He was definitely enjoying it - spending the day with her, seeing her smile, having Reid look at them like they were complete psychopaths. He really liked that.

Reid made his way over to them and caught them whispering to each other like two school girls on a hot day. He couldn't _(wouldn't) _miss his chance at making Tyler squirm with embarrassment if he could.

"You two ladies need a moment to finish up on gossip talk or are we going to stand here for eternity?"

Tyler scoffed at Reid's quip. He had changed a lot during the time he'd known Tori; she had partially broken him out of his mold. Tori shifted her weight a bit in Tyler's arms and turned to look over her shoulder at the offensive _(brooding) _blonde.

"See?"

"Hmm."

"What? 'See' what?"

"You were fine this morning, now you're all mean to me. I didn't do anything" Tori said faking an innocent pout.

'_For Tyler's sake she better rephrase her definition of **a****nything**'. _

"Reid, cut the crap and be civil."

"Hey! I was civil Tyler and then she started rushing me and threatening my ride."

"I only offered to drive myself if he was running a little behind."

Tyler doubted it, but just to get a rise out of Reid, he nodded and faked full understanding. It snapped Reid's restraint in two.

"You better tell the truth or the goddess help you …"

Tori's face melted from pure innocence to her normal detached persona. She knew she was pushing her luck with the blonde but she figured he deserved it for giving her the 'silent treatment'.

"Can you really blame me? You were taking way too long for my liking."

"Reid's always the last one to finish getting ready. But beside that - has he been nice?"

"Uh huh."

"Good, then I won't feed him to the sharks."

"Sharks? Tyler, what?"

"You have got two brothers that, and I quote - 'Need their little sister … blah blah … break in and rescue her' You're lucky they've waited to let you come out of hiding."

"Well how considerate", Tori said as she looked behind Tyler at the closed front door. She frowned slightly at the thought that neither Caleb nor Pogue had come out to greet her. Tyler saw her frown and worried.

"What is it?"

"If they care so much, where are they?"

Just as he was going to explain, Tori sensed something shift in the air around her. She felt as though 'something' had soothed her. Goosebumps rose on her skin. She felt something - warm and wispy. _'Where did the wind come fro__m?' _

"Put her down."

Tyler eased her out of his embrace. He fidgeted a bit once he realized he had been holding on to her through all those minutes. Tori turned slowly - an anticipating glint shining in her eyes. Her breathing slowed to an even pace and her body stilled for what was to come.

In two strides Pogue reached Tori's small body. Without slowing down he wrapped his arms around her waist - forcing her to clutch at his neck - and swung her around in a circle.

Tori laughed at the feeling the twirling made her feel. Once she was standing and had calmed herself she looked up at the dark rider. _'Of course he's wearing his leather jacket - my brother is awesome!' _They stared at each other for a few seconds, until their smiles were as big as any of them had ever been.

"Hey little sister."

"Hey big brother."

"Haven't seen you in a while. You ok?"

"I'm ok. A little bored but I survived."

Tyler just had to ask the one question he knew might make her back away from them. He was just had to get it out of the way. "You're not going to hide again, are you?"

Tori turned to face Tyler and with a weak smile answered him. "No. no more hiding."

"Good." Came out of both Tyler's and Pogue's mouth.

With a scowl, Pogue growled out the next few words, which only made Tori's heart swell more. "Besides next time Reid keeps you from us, **I'll** hurt him."

"Nah, he's ok. You don't have to hurt him."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem Blondie."

They all walked inside and set out to gather stuff to take to the game room. Tori went for the food - Pogue and Reid went for drinks while Tyler poked at her sides every time she passed him. They were in the middle of a level of Halo when a voice drew the groups attention to the door.

Caleb stood at the door taking in the picture before him. Pogue and Tyler were barely sitting on their Lazy Boyz while Reid and Tori laid on their stomachs in front of them. They were yelling at each other - not bad yelling - just bickering over the game. He saw Tori reach over and shove Reid's shoulder, distracting him from his _**'perfect' **_strategy. Caleb didn't miss the disbelieving look on Reid's face, _'That'll teach'em.' _Tori noticed the look, she turned toward him and blew a kiss at him. Once she turned back to the screen, Reid smirked and turned back to the game. That's when Caleb decided to speak up.

"Well. Well. Well. Isn't this a pretty picture?"

All eyes turned to him and he immediately regretted speaking up at all. The guys gruffly answered with slurred _'heys' _and _'what's up' _but Tori's greeting was definitely one of the guys' favorites.

Tori raised herself up from the floor and slowly sauntered up to him. She slowly circled around him and once she was behind his left shoulder, she stopped and leaned over to put her mouth as close to his ear as she could. She threw an amused look toward the boys who had stopped to watch the encounter. Tori took a hold of Caleb's bicep, just for balance, but he stilled at the oddness of it. With a mischievous smirk, Tori finally spoke.

"Hey handsome … you wanna come be on my team? I can't promise I'll play fair, but I do assure you … you'll definitely have fun. What do you say?"

"I … you … play…"

"Caleb?"

"Hmm?" Tori's demeanor changed along with her voice.

"Snap out of it! Let's play!"

Tori sauntered off toward the other boys. She spared Caleb a glance before he snapped out of his daze and launched himself toward her. With a screech, Tori sprinted around the boys with Caleb close on her heels. After a few rounds around the game room, Tori launched herself into Reid's arms and as Caleb grew nearer, she coward behind him with her arms tightly wound around Reid's waist. As Caleb stopped in front of Reid, he noticed how Reid's arms instinctively reached for Tori's and drew her closer to him. Caleb refrained from commenting on the actions of the two and turned his eyes toward the cowering girl that was now his sister.

"Alright. Truce. Now come out from behind Reid and give me a hug sis."

Tori peeked from behind Reid and smiled weakly at Caleb. He, in turn, spread his arms and offered her a heart melting smile. She weakly agreed and as Reid, reluctantly, let go of her, she felt herself go stiff. She stepped up to Caleb and was immediately reminded why she was there. It was the natural bond she had with them - the way she knew them more each day.

"We missed you sis."

"I know. I know."

"Was Reid good to you? If he did something …"

Reid was fed up with up them all. They thought he couldn't do anything good, well he wasn't going to correct them. To Hell with them. Until a snappy comeback came from a sparky brunette.

"Will you all lay off?! He was wonderful. He gave me space, a room, food, hell he even let me fuck with his head for a while. Now. Shut up about that and lets go play Halo Dammit."

Tori waited for him to answer without realizing that she had stunned him, and the rest of the guys, into silence. She gave a huff before returning to her spot on the floor beside Reid.

"Caleb?" she asked softly "Now."

**--Covenant--**

So a second chapter for you all, or should I say few? Whatever, I hope you enjoyed it and forgive all the waiting. I'll work on typing more but I won't promise anything. Until a later date. R&R J

Laterz ……………


	15. Sensitive Dreamers

**Disclaimer - ****私はそれを所有していません****. **I don't own any officially creative stuff, just my mind numbing imaginations. I typed as much as I could - as fast as I could. So here you have a little piece of the grand picture in mind.

--Covenant--

**Sensitive Dreamers**

After a few hours of Halo and the boys challenging each other to some pool, when Tori decided to stay out of their little match (and resorted to watching the boys). She had been watching the guys for quite the while. As an avid observer, she couldn't help but memorize every move they made. She could see their preferred strategies and maneuvers. The way they played was methodical and the precision they employed showed countless hours they had played. Eventually her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a restful sleep on the small couch.

Tyler was the first to notice her lack of animation. "Look."

"Figures. She's asleep."

"Should we wake her?"

Reid jumped up from his stool on that note. "NO! No, trust me. She'll rip your head off."

"I'll take her upstairs. She can have the guest room down the hall. Unless Reid has something to say about that."

"Shut it Baby Boy. Besides she's not mine to govern anyway." The guys laughed at Reid's face.

Tyler gently picked her up and took Tori upstairs to her unofficial room. Once he got her to the door he encountered a problem. The door. The locked door that stood between Tori and her warm bed. He couldn't unlock it without dropping her so he did the next best thing. His eyes flashed a fiery red before they plunged into a black oblivion. The moment the power surged through Tyler and the air around him, Tori shifted in his arms and opened her eyes.

"Tyler? What was that?"

Tyler stilled and even though the black in his eyes had dissipated, he suspected she had seen him.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt something … something cold and damp. _'Like cold water touched my skin.' _Who splashed the water?"

-- Covenant--

**Later on …**

Somewhere in the house, four nervous boys sat and talked about the latest Covenant related news. While the others were ignorant to Tori's sensitive nature, Tyler couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Tyler?"

"Baby Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Has Tori ever acted weird around you? Like she knows more about us then she lets up?"

"Tyler you better clarify what your saying. She's family now - my family. So go on. (Evil pause) Please."

"Why do you think she's different now?"

"Yeah, why not before?"

"I've seen her … react to our magic. Pogue, didn't you see it, when you came to her at the door?"

The boys all turned to Pogue. He turned his back to them before answering Tyler.

"I remember seeing her through the window in the library. She seemed happy and I don't remember what I was thinking when I flashed myself behind her. It's like I couldn't help but come to her. She shouldn't have been able to sense me but she did. She stilled and once I let go of my power she seemed to regain her footing."

The ever present leader had to make sure that was all they had experienced from Tori. They couldn't be sure of anything after the last years' surprises. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"It happened again. I was putting her to bed but the door was locked so I used to open it …"

"I knew I felt someone use."

"Reid … shut up."

"Whatever. You chewed my ass all the time for that shit and now? What?"

"Anyway. I used and she woke up. She didn't see anything but she said something. She said she felt something cold …"

"A draft?"

"She said it felt like water."

They all looked at each other. "She couldn't know about that being my element unless one of you told, which I doubt. So, she knows more than we think or she's much more sensitive than any one I've met outside of them people down at Salem."

"I say she's sensitive. But we should watch her."

"Agreed. Now, Mrs. S. said we needed to 'talk'. Could we do that now? I'm tired of wiping your asses."

"Dude."

"Oh, come off it."

They headed to the study where they knew their mothers would soon be. They sat there and chatted about the upcoming semester and the girls that would soon be at their mercy (Reid? Figures!). Once all the ladies had arrived and were seated, the tension in the room turned palpable. Before anyone could even begin to discuss the latest news, a tap on the door caught their attention.

"Come in."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's quite alright. Come in for a moment and tell us how you've been."

"I've been good. Adjusting but in all - good."

"Good. Would you mind terribly if we spoke in private with the boys?"

"Of course not. I'll be in the garden when you're all done."

In unison all the boys muttered a: "Later."

Giggling on her way out, Tori shut the door with a small smile. "Creepy."

"You guys have become close. Destiny has taken control now."

Reid was a bit confused. "Mom?"

"Oh. Never mind that now. What news do you guys have?"

"It's about Victoria."

"What happened? She seemed fine."

"She is. She's amazing and we couldn't be happier it's just … she seems to be far more sensitive to us then anyone has ever been."

"Sensitive how?"

"She's able to sense when out power is used. She's been close twice and both times she has reacted. She told Tyler that it felt like cold water ha touched her. She was talking about his power. A normal person shouldn't be able to feel those things."

"You know … she sometimes seems to be able to know what or how we were feeling. Like she was picking on my empathic stuff."

"Yeah. That's what makes her my sister. She can always tell what I want or feel … hell she now helps me stand you guys for more than 10 seconds." The ladies laugh while a soft "Tyler" escapes Mrs. S.

"Well? Are you going to say something? We love her but we need to understand how she can do this."

The ladies look at each other and with a nod from Mrs. Garwin, they turn to the boys again.

"Tyler, get me that blue book on the top shelf please."

Once the book is down and placed on the coffee table, Pogue and Tyler's brow creased in confusion. With that a giggle escaped Mrs. S.

"You've seen this book before … don't look so baffled that a book has your answers."

"That's not it."

"I've seen it recently."

"Hmm … where?"

**--Covenant--**

So I've typed like a mad woman trying to make it up to you. What does this new book have to do with our lucky 5 and where will this all leave? Some of you already know - others will have to wait and see. Hope you liked it.

Later ….


	16. Who's Going To Tell Her

**Disclaimer - Não o possuo. **I've been away on Vacations for three weeks … I had fun and typed some, so here is a chapter. Again … I don't own any officially creative stuff, just my mind numbing imaginations.

**Who's Going To Tell Her**

**-- Covenant --**

"You guys have become close. Destiny has taken control now."

Reid was a bit confused. "Mom?"

"Oh. Never mind that now. What news do you guys have?"

"It's about Victoria."

"What happened? She seemed fine."

"She is. She's amazing and we couldn't be happier it's just … she seems to be far more sensitive to us then anyone has ever been."

"Sensitive how?"

"She's able to sense when out power is used. She's been close twice and both times she has reacted. She told Tyler that it felt like cold water ha touched her. She was talking about his power. A normal person shouldn't be able to feel those things."

"You know … she sometimes seems to be able to know what or how we were feeling. Like she was picking on my empathic stuff."

"Yeah. That's what makes her my sister. She can always tell what I want or feel … hell she now helps me stand you guys for more than 10 seconds." The ladies laugh while a soft "Tyler" escapes Mrs. S.

"Well? Are you going to say something? We love her but we need to understand how she can do this."

The ladies look at each other and with a nod from Mrs. Garwin, they turn to the boys again.

"Tyler, get me that blue book on the top shelf please."

Once the book is down and placed on the coffee table, Pogue and Tyler's brow creased in confusion. With that a giggle escaped Mrs. S.

"You've seen this book before … don't look so baffled that a book has your answers."

"That's not it."

"I've seen it recently."

"Hmm … where?"

"Here" Tyler answered in a cautious voice. He slid a glance at the other guys to make sure he wasn't alone on that particular thought.

Pogue spoke up next. He nodded his head slowly, to convey his confusion. "Yeah. At home."

"Every family has one. Created by Anali Danku sometime in the 17th century. Meaning she was here for the trials. In fact, the most amazing thing about this book is the fact that Ana wrote it **after **she died. (Stunned silence) It tells of the legacy of women - strong willed, powerful, yet lost. They come from a far off land with secrets as shields. One such girl lands here and finds herself a home and a love."

"A love story? What does that have to do with anything?"

A gentle whisper flowed through the room. Just the hushed sound, with an answer. "Everything."

"Be quiet and listen up. This won't be repeated."

"Her power was great but it could also be hidden easily from prying eyes. Unlike yours. After the mutual power was discovered, a bond was formed between Ana and the Covenant. With the trials many innocent people died … Ana was one of the few witches killed. She swore she would come back to her love. Who? We don't know - but there are superstitions."

"The reason we say this is because throughout the years there have been signs of Ana's descendant coming back to Ipswich. We'll tell you more farther down the road, but now comes the real information. Since Chase's death, the 5th blood line has been 'open' in a sense. It can be filled in, if you want it to be."

"By who?"

With a peaceful smile and a twinkle in her eyes Mrs. C. answered them.

"Victoria."

Shock and doubt; curiosity and disbelief crossed the boys minds at that simple word. Victoria. Victoria could somehow take Chase's place in the Covenant of Silence. _'How?' _The only reason being that she, herself, was a descendant of Anali Danku. But the Sons didn't know that.

Tyler couldn't stand the momentary silence that descended on the people around him. He had questions, he knew everyone else had questions but he had more pressing matters. "How? How can she fill in that spot? She doesn't have power … nothing joins us."

"That is where you are wrong. You have a bond like no other. A natural bond that drew you to her and moved you to challenge us and ultimately help her."

At that point, Reid was so confused and an intense feeling was rising within him. He knew he had to say something before what was inside exploded out of him in the worst way. Ways they had all witness him already do. "Is that the reason we've been going to Warren all these years? Is that part of that book?"

"Yes. We knew she would meet you in Warren if given the chance."

Mrs. P. graced the group with a rare blush that crossed her cheeks. She bent her head with the knowledge that she had been a part of the whole thing. "We just made it easier for you."

"How can something like that be done? She doesn't have power … we could just scare her away." A dubious look crossed their faces but the hope in their eyes wasn't hidden from 'the moms'.

"There is a spell, to be cast on all Hollows Eve. The four elements surround the pure spirit - the spell releases your residual powers and brings those into Tori. She won't be as strong as she could have been if she were a direct descendant or if she had prior guidance but she will be in every way part of this family."

"If you decide to accept her into the Covenant."

The guys had been silent and unmoved for several minutes. They knew she would have to know about the Covenant sooner or later but they had never thought she could be a part of it all. _One of the family in every way possible_. Tyler was the first to make his mind up. He already knew she had greatness in her, this was just a way to show her how much more they needed her. "How 'bout it boys?" Pogue had an answer almost immediately "I don't care if she's been my sister for a month or my entire life. I want to share all my secrets with her - so yeah."

They looked onto the other two for their input on the situation. "She might be a pain but if anyone had to be placed, I'd choose her." The guys looked at Reid with a slight smile but none the less they knew he was sincere in his feelings - even if saying the word would freak Reid into the next century.

"So? Who's going to tell her magic is real and she's been living with a bunch of warlocks? Because I've taken all the hits I can from her."

"Does this mean you agree with your brothers?"

"Yes."

"Good."

**--Covenant--**

So I went away for a mini-vacation and tried to get some work done but UGH, between the sleep, the food and things I had to do, I had almost no time. I appreciate you stopping' by and taking a look. Come back for more fun J

Later ….


	17. Chapter 17

UPDATE: To anyone out there who found this now or has given up on it a long time ago … I haven't forgotten about this story.

It's been in the back of my mind since chapter 16 2 yrs ago. Some stuff came up and I gave up on updating this fic.

I'm considering writing over some sections and going on with the fic. I've got some help with ideas and the snippets I have to fix.

I WILL BE BACK THIS YEAR WITH AN UPDATE.

Laterz


	18. Pathways to Peace

AN: I promised a chapter before New Years and here it is. It's not very long but it's a little snippet into the going ons of Tori. Hope you enjoy, leave me reviews with comments and suggestions. To those of you who just found this story...HI! and to V, THANK YOU! lol

onwards...

* * *

It smelled like rain. She was cold and caffeine deprived so it meant she wasn't trilled but she could suffer through it for that smell.

She could always tell when it was about to rain. It was that smell. Somewhere somehow the ground was wet, trees were damp and the clouds were letting go of their well kept secret. Although rain was neither secret nor surprise to the East coast in the Fall.

It smelled like rain yet this little place was perfectly dry and serene. The beauty of the garden had taken her breath away for a second. She expected rich people nice, not behind the wrought iron gates she had found Buckingham palace spectacular.

She had never seen anything as beautiful as these gardens. She had expected the same pompous gardens every rich socialite preened about but she had been very wrong in that assumption. It had all started out innocent enough, traditional even. The tall hedges were scattered around with no particular pattern, interspersed with rather gimmicky swans, and the stereotype wasn't lost on Tori.

Then, as she had begun to think that the corniness of it all was going to make her choke in laughter, the hedges opened up to an entirely different area. There were flowers everywhere. Some of them grew on the bordering walls and hedges, while others grew in hanging boxes. The colors were wild and explosive and the fact that they were alive in the cold winds was shocking to her. The grass blades swayed and the purple tipped alliums shook throughout the secluded little piece of heaven. Nestled on one side was a reflection pool of average size with a hanging willow tree whose leaves barely touched the water. There was a little bench and light post that probably looked rather romantic at night. Tori made her way towards the water, taking a seat on the flat stone rocks that flanked the outer end of the pool.

Sitting there, she could hear the little birds scattered around the garden and the hum of the breeze as it whizzed by her. Thinking back to all the times she had found herself alone in any garden, Tori found that this one place was most peaceful of them all. She tickled a muscari while she thought back to the last time she had felt this kind of peacefulness. It was her eighth birthday and she was just swinging at some park. Tori didn't really remember much from her childhood, something like repressed memories, but she remembered that park.

It was a little park, overlooking a highway and the sounds of car horns could be heard clearly all around. She had been the only child there and she remembered that as being a good thing. She had free reign over which swing she used and could switch at will if she wanted. The sun was reaching through the tree branches above her, the heat making her legs arm while her face stayed cool. Summers had always been the worst there, but she still loved it all. It was her perfect place.

Now, sitting beside the reflection pool behind the Simms property, she knew she had found a new type of comfort with her new life. She had peace but she also had excitement and the thrill of newness wherever she looked. It was in the air and the people she had met. The rippling in the water drew her attention to the falling sun and the pickup of the fall winds. Cold and caffeine deprived was not something Tori wanted to be so she decided to head out.

She had seen the little trail that lead further into the gardens and choosing them over the horrid hedge garden was no problem at all for Tori. Walking through the large, bushy archway made Tori realize that the ugliness of the first garden was not going to be present in whatever came next. The greenery on her sides was tall and sprinkled with a few wild pink flowers. The way twisted and turned, sometimes ending in a blocked path but it was all very exciting to Tori. They had a labyrinth! Why wouldn't anyone tell her they had their own labyrinth. Sure it was compact and she knew she hadn't really gone very far but it was a labyrinth all the same.

When it ended, it ended in grandeur. There was a great weeping cherry blossom willow so over grown that its branches and springs reached across the pathway and twined through the surrounding hedges. The smell of the flowers overpowered this little corner, hinting that the flower garden was just behind the hedges in this area. Walking off to the only other path from the willow, Tori walked to the end and was confronted by a quaint little scene.

The river stone path lead to an enchanting fountain with an angel as its center piece. Its simplistic nature appealed to the feel of the gardens. It was a tall structure, banked by a few different flowers spread through out the space. The angel held her wings out and up, while its face remained calm. She pored out water into the base of the fountain, producing a tinkling sound as it hit bottom. Behind it stood a little cottage-like structure, with vines crawling up the sides.

As she sat beside the water she thought on the events that brought her here. Tori had never been very classy or prissy but she knew that this new world she was thrown into was very different from what she had ever seen. The expectations so far were minimal but she knew that it would change soon. They would want something, they always wanted something. Her mother had wanted perfection, her friends had wanted a wild child and her little sister had always wanted her protection. These new people, these rich people would want something from her too.

She heard some one coming and turned at the sound of closing gates not expecting to see him there. Reid was just leaning on the gates with a smirk on his face, a smirk that strangely looked like a smile to her. She could see the house behind those bars and guessed that the way out of the gardens was behind those gates and Reid. The one guy she couldn't completely figure out and who had offered her his friendship without any compunction.

She knew she must have looked pretty down, maybe a little bored, but she couldn't help the contemplative environment that the gardens provided. She shrugged at him when he raised his eyebrow in question. It couldn't be explained and she wasn't going to try to make sense of it in this place. So she did the best she could, she motioned him in and offered him a seat on the fountain. That produced the wanted effect as Reid laughed and walked toward her with a real smile on.

Tori loved that smile. It was neither mischievous nor bad boy, it was just a smile and to her it was one of his best. Without thought to who it was and what it might mean, Tori reached over and brushed his jaw with the back of her fingers. It rather scruffy and not cold as she expected. In fact, she had always thought of Reid as being overly hot all the time.

The touch caused him to look over at her and she did nothing to hide the admiration she had written all over her face. He was beautiful and they both knew it. He smirked yet again and she had every intention to push him into the water when his eyebrow shot up again. So what if she was predictably sinister in her humor, he liked it most times.

They sat there, not saying anything but still enjoying the setting around them. It was cold and Tori was beginning to get sleepy so she knew the peace wouldn't last long. She reached over for his arm and wrapped it around herself to shy away from the cold. Settled there, she could see the lights around them start to kick on caused by the approaching nightfall. And yet she couldn't pull away from him and the heat he provided. It was nice and he didn't seem to mind so she wouldn't be the one to push the separation.

Listening to the water splash behind them and lulled him to relax and muscle by muscle she could tell. His side kind of merged with hers in relaxation, while his arm pulled her closer subconsciously. It was nice to have someone to sit next to and have them just be there. Leaning her head over, she knew she had found something special here, with the guys.

It was some time before either of them decided that interacting with others would be nice, but the time did come. Reid squeezed her a little to get her attention but it did nothing, so he shook her a bit. that's when her hand slipped from its grip on his side and landed softly on his lap. Tori was asleep and he hadn't even noticed when it happened.

He should have known though. She would never stay so quiet and still without something being up. His mission was detained by this girl and her idiosyncrasies. Only she could fall asleep sitting on the edge of a fountain in the cold Massachusetts night, trusting him to keep her up.

Shrugging it off, he reached over and noting the cute little sounds she made when moved, and without jostling her too much, Reid headed inside with the sleeping Tori. Out the side gate, through the kitchen and on to the stairs leading to the main rooms. He found the room assigned to her and got her settled on it. Yet while he was loosening her arms from around his head, Reid noticed her no-slip grip. The death grip brought him closer to her than he had been in a while and while all the other times were greatly entertaining too this time was special. She was asleep and unrestricted to his eyes. She didn't wear her smirk and she couldn't spout any of her smart ass comments so what was left was purely Tori. She was beautiful. She had a slightly rounded face, probably from actually having enough food around in the last few weeks. Her eyes were catlike and she had plump lips and a cute nose. Her hair was held in a loose bun and she appeared to just be resting deeply.

Licking his lips, Reid couldn't deny what was right in his face. She was perfect for him but she was off limits. She was scarred and angry with everything on a basic level. Sure, he knew she carried on every day with a smile and no care about anything but he knew her kind of pain. He understood her more than she thought, more than he could admit.

With a tiny smile Reid gripped her fingers and pried her off gently, while still staring. She was hot and she was off limits. The odds were just not on his side and he was strangely okay with that. Turning he made for the door but was stopped yet again by her hand.

He turned his head and there she was, his little minx. She had a sleepy smile and how could any guy think to escape that. So when she pulled he went with her; and when she pulled him into bed he went with her; and when she snuggled into his side he went with her; and when she fell back to sleep he went with her.


	19. The Summer of 1690

Chapter 19

Reid was gone when Tori woke up the next morning. She knew he had stayed the night but once morning came he wasn't in the bed with her. Shrugging it off as weird boy behavior, Tori decided that a look around the Simms house and a lazy reading day was just what she needed. Heading out the door she barely heard any noise in the house, except for a dog off in the distance and the tinkering of china down the hall. She found Mrs. Simms sitting behind a dainty desk having what was obviously the best cup of coffee ever. The first cup was always the best in her opinion.

Shuffling from the doorway called Mrs. Simms attention toward Tori's presence. " You're up early. Come in and talk to me for a bit? I'm taking a break and could use the company".

Stepping inside the small office, Tori caught sight of her beautiful surroundings. There were books and paintings filling up every conceivable space. Mrs. Simms looked at her taking in her office and immediately saw her office through her eyes. "Don't mind the mess but contrary to popular belief I don't keep everything in order and this is what my messes are like."

"No! No, its wonderful. There's so much to see and read. How can you concentrate with so many amazing things around?" Tori remarked to the still vibrant woman. Chuckling softly behind the desk, "Well to me it's just my stuff but I guess it is nice".

"Definitely. And the books. Look! Leather bounds with gold lettering. Dozens upon dozens of hardcover books. You just don't see these anymore".

"You like books?" asked Mrs. Simms.

Nodding, Tori answered in a hesitant, shaky voice "Sure. I mean Mandy and I always kept a library card handy and sometimes we just visited and read for hours".

"Ah yes, your sister" said Mrs. Simms. "I am very sorry you are loosing contact with your family".

"Thanks but you didn't do anything wrong. Things like this happen".

Shaking her head, Mrs. Simms reached across the desk to hold Tori's hand in a sign of compassion. "They shouldn't happen to sweet girls like you. To anyone really. You see Tori, a real family supports and loves each other no matter the hardships. I'm sorry you didn't have that before but I assure you we wont abandon you".

Letting it all sink in Tori wandered around the room for a few minutes looking at the different titles. Fingering the edges of a blue book, Tori was brought back from her thoughts by Mrs. Simms. "Why don't you go ahead to the kitchen and get yourself a cup of coffee because I saw you practically salivating for it. You could come back afterwards and take a book out onto the patio? We also have a small library down the hall if these are not enough for you".

"See you later Mrs. S."

* * *

Tori headed toward the kitchen for a muffin and a jumbo cup of that amazing coffee. Once that mission was accomplished, she wandered the house looking for any sign of the boys. Finding none of them in the house, Tori headed back to the small office for a book and a clue where the boys were. Mrs. Simms was standing behind her desk hovering over some files but she pushed that to the side once she saw Tori coming in. "Ready for a book now?"

"Actually yes but I'm also looking for the boys. I can't find them and I didn't get the chance to speak to them after my walk last night".

"Oh well no worries. Caleb and Pogue just went up to get the girls from Sarah's grandparents house in Boston. Plus I sent Reid and Tyler to get me some supplies for dinner since all you kids will be here".

With a small smile Tori nodded realizing what say it was. Both Pogue and Caleb were driving to Boston to pick up their girlfriends Kate and Sarah. School started in just a few days so they needed a pick up and their dutiful boyfriends were all too happy to get them. "I totally forgot today's the day. I'll take a few books and stay out on the balcony for some sunshine".

Tori picked up her cell from on top of her bed and made her way to the balcony for a relaxing time out in the sun with a few good books. By the time she was through half of her first book she was wondering where Reid and Tyler were. Deciding to abandon her first book, which had turned drab, Tori moved on to some sort of old journal. Opening the cover she encountered hand written pages yellowing and tearing at the corners with old age. The first page had a slew of symbols, most of which Tori did not recognize. Moving on, she came upon the first journal entry. It seemed to be a brief introduction of the owner.

**_May 5, 1690_**

_I am Anali Danku and I was born in the desert. I have two older sisters and a mother. My people are proud and powerful with mother's wisdom leading them. Mother has allowed me to keep record of my life since I am now a woman. I do not enjoy writing these things down but it is tradition and traditions are everything. _

**_May 6, 1690_**

_The Goddess is the universal mother. She is the source of fertility, endless wisdom, and loving caresses. She is the maiden, the mother and the crone, symbolized in the waxing, full, and waning moon. Though she is possessed of both natures, we revere her as the giver of fertility, love, and abundance, though they acknowledge her darker side as well. To honor her our tribe uses the mirror, necklace, silver and five-petaled flower. She is omnipresent, changeless and eternal. _

_To develop a rapport with the Goddess we must stand or sit facing the moon. I feel the soft lunar light streaming onto my skin. I can sense it touching and mixing with my own energies, commingling and forming new patterns. Call to her (Selena). Open your heart and mind to the aspect of Goddess-energy manifested in the moon's light. _

_Lady of the moon, of the restless sea and verdant earth,_

_Lord of the sun and of the wild creatures,_

_Accept this offering I place here in your honor._

_Grant me the wisdom to see your presence in all nature,_

_O Great Ones!_

**_May 10, 1690_**

_Veyna and Siad wish they had enough time to write about their lives. I think it would be useless since all they know is their families away from the tribe, so who would read it. My wish for us all is sustained happiness. _

The second and third entries were just menial things concerning any teen of the old world. Worries about family, crops and neighboring tribes. Each entry showed worsening threats between the neighboring tribes, to the extent of kidnappings and murders.

**_May 13, 1690 _**

_Magic is the projection of natural energies to produce needed effects._

_Personal power is the life force that sustains our earthly existences. It powers our bodies. Earth power is that which resides within our planet and in its natural products. Divine power is the manifestation of personal power and earth power. _

**_May 14, 1690_**

_Today I learned about the part music can play within my magic. A flute, violin, guitar, harp, or other small instruments can easily be introduced into rituals. Music can be used prior to the rite to set the mood; during as an offering to the Goddess; and afterward in pure celebration. _

**_May 21, 1690_**

_Colors_

_Yellow - divination _

_Blue - healers_

_Red - protection_

_Green - herbs_

_Black - the night _

_White - purification _

_Purple - to deepen their spiritual awareness of the Goddess_

**_July 2, 1690_**

_Mother wishes for me to make a list of the days of power I know from memory. Afterwards we will discuss the days I have missed. _

_Yule happens at the winter solstice._

_Ostara or Eostra's Day first day of true spring. _

_Beltane marks the emergence of the young God into manhood._

_Midsummer is the time when the powers of nature reach their highest point. _

**_July 1690_**

_Mother has shared her foreboding feelings about our tribe. She has taught us all she knows but still fears it wont be safe for us here. There has been talk about traveling to the 'New World' so many travelers speak of. I will not leave mother, I could not survive without her in that new land. All I have ever known was the desert. How could I leave?_

**_July 18, 1690_**

_Mother died this morning. She rests now with The Goddess in Summerland. _

**_September 11, 1690_**

_The knowledge that this life is but one of many, that when the physical body dies we do not cease to exist, but are reborn in another body, answers many questions, but raises a few more. The Goddess teaches us that reincarnation is the instrument through which our souls are perfected. No one can say how many lives are required before this is accomplished. The soul is ageless, sexless, nonphysical, possessed of the divine spark of the Goddess and God. Each manifestation of the soul is different. The sex, race, place of birth, economic class, and every other individuality of the soul is determined by the actions in past lives and the lessons necessary to the present. What happens after our death? The body dies but the soul lives. _

**_September 20, 1690_**

_I have decided to travel to the New World. I cannot be a burden to my sisters any longer. They have their own families and I will be able to find a better life across the wide waters. Mother wanted this for me and if she believed it was my fate then I will not fight this. I leave in the morning. Goddess help me. _

Tori found many more entries of the time Anali spent on the Belladonna. The lonely girl was traveling across the world, with barely any money, no family and no idea of what to do once she landed. Feeling lonely herself, Tori put the journal down and switched over to her cell phone as a distraction.

Tori - **I'm bored. Bring me back some whiskey from whatever hunting ground Mrs. S. sent u to.**

Reid - **Oh Ha Ha! Go do something sweetness, we are no where near done yet. U could always go take a nice bath and call me during. **

Tori - **Good idea! But then there will be no one to wash my back. I need help u know ;)**

Reid - **;)** **Stop it flirt!**

Tori - **U asked for it. Bring me whiskey, seriously**

Reid - **K **

Tori - **Kisses!**

Reid - **Mhm we'll see**

Laughing Tori went on to her reading on the stories of Anali Danku and the recipes sprinkled within the pages of her journal.


	20. We Need To Talk

**A/N: **The information on Anali's journal was mostly based on Scott Cunningham's book _Wicca, A Guide For The Solitary Practitioner._ Thanks to everyone who's coming back and giving this story another shot. To new readers …. HI!

* * *

Since Tori wasn't on the balcony by the time the boys got back, they set out into the house to see where she had stashed herself. They only had a few more rooms to finish searching. Approaching the double doors leading into the library, the boys noticed a shuffling and thumping sound emerging from the cracked doors. As they got closer nerves ran rampant and the noise level seemed to dim out. What could she be doing in there? Was she alright? Suddenly the doors were thrown open and the boys were confronted with a flustered Tori.

"Oh. It's you".

Heading back inside, Tori left them to enter at their own pace. Looking around the room nothing seemed out of place except for a lonely oak bench pressed against the far left book stand.

Tori climbed on the bench and extended herself as far she could in hopes of reaching her desired book. Missing her choice by mere inches, Tori came back down and again attempted to move the bench a few more inches. It was heavy and she struggled until she just couldn't move it any further.

Giving up Tori moved on to the view from the bay windows, leaving the boys to wonder what she was doing and why she was climbing on benches. As the silence grew lengthier, the boys got the feeling something was amiss with their wild-child. That was until she spoke.

"It's fucking beautiful here, you know? All the trees swaying whenever there's wind. The amazing sunsets of the East coast are certainly my favorites but Ipswich is special. I'll miss it. I'll miss a lot of things".

Her little talk about trees and sunsets was all great but the boys couldn't understand why she was talking about leaving. Why was she leaving? Somehow she had changed her mind and now they were all going to be heartbroken. Reid wouldn't let her leave without an explanation, so he was the first to react. "Miss it? Where the fuck are you going?"

"It's okay Reid. I understand about overstaying my welcome. You all tried but I knew it couldn't last forever. It was too good. Too unconvincingly perfect. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible but you have to let me face this. I'm on my own, as usual, but now it just hurts a bit more than the last time I was pushed aside".

Caleb was the next one to have a little outburst. They were all shocked and stunned by Tori's words but Caleb as their leader needed to be clear in what they were really there for. "We're not making you leave Tori. That's not it at all".

"No. Okay. You've all been weird and quiet. I got the vibe so I faced the truth. Now you're all here looking like it's the end of the line, so I know my days are over so I'll just make it easier and go. Besides, its not like…"

Pogue couldn't take the self deprecation anymore. "Tori Shut Up". Looking over, Tyler decided to soften Pogue's words with a light "Please".

Here Caleb picked up his part. "We don't want you gone. You're our little sister now. We've just been trying to deal with stuff that's going on. Trying to tell you about something but its just gotten hard. Apparently, we've gone about it all wrong".

"Well then what has been going on? You have all been extremely skittish and I hav eseen you running around like a bunch of secretive hens".

"It's just hard telling you about this since it may well be the one thing that makes you run off" said Tyler.

Tori took everything they were saying at face value, so she resigned herself to listening to whatever they had to say. "Well I guess this would be the time to explain, huh?"

Everyone froze. The guys in their spots throughout the room stood too still for there to be any hope for answers. Aggravated, Tori gave a most unlady-like grunt and proceeded to stalk back to the bench. Following her with their eyes, the boys were startled by Tori not sitting but wrestling with the heavy piece of furniture.

"Tori, what are you doing with that thing?"

With an exasperated grunt, Tori turned around and said, " It's obvious you all are gonna stand there for a while longer not saying anything. It's ok, suck up some more courage and I'll just go on with what I was doing".

"Which was?" said Reid.

"Mission: Get The Blue Book."

Looking over at her, the boys couldn't figure out why reading a blue book would matter so much to Tori. "Does it have to be the blue book? I mean, there's a whole selection of stuff to read." said Tyler.

"Well, I just don't understand how it got up there since I left it on the balcony! I left that same book on the balcony when I got up for a drink and came back to find it gone. Nothing could prepare me for this. It's on the last freaking shelf."

Caleb was yet again forced to take the initiative, getting everyone back on track. "Let's focus here. We need to talk and it isn't something easy to broach, although some of us don't have so many restrictions to sharing willy nilly."

"Well maybe if you grew some balls…" Reid said.

"Maybe if you carried the pressure of sustaining a relationship" said Pogue.

Again Caleb stepped in to diffuse the situation. "Guys, can we just calm down?" "No" said Tyler. "Let them go at it, I want to see what he says next." Caleb couldn't believe Tyler would actually let them argue at a time like this. Baby Boy had always been level headed but apparently emotions were high and that changed things. "Come on Tyler. This isn't what we came here to do. I believe I was about to…"

"I mean, Caleb told Sarah in no time at all" said Reid.

Now a comment like that brought Caleb's hackles right up. It was completely not his fault that Sarah found out the way she did. "Those were special circumstances and she already suspected something."

Nodding, Pogue got right into the conversation. "But she could have freaked out and if Kate were less close minded I wouldn't have to hide that we have…"

"Holy Shit."

The attention of the feuding boys was drawn by her whisper. Tori's eyes were focused on the floating blue book. The heat in the room had kicked up and the reason for the hovering book was immediately known to the boys. Descending from its resting place on the high bookshelf, the blue book made its way steadily down toward Tori. The heavy silence grated on the already tense atmosphere.

Tori looked from one brother to the other to confirm that she hadn't lost her mind and everyone else saw the floating book. All of her thoughts on craziness and frantic search for an explanation ceased when her eyes landed on Reid. His eyes. His eyes were pure onyx and she could somehow feel tendrils of heat coming off his body. The others looked on not believing what he had done, yet shocked that he had been brave enough to take that last, ultimate step.

"Reid!"

Tori ignored Caleb's outburst while looking back and forth between Reid and the book. It spurred her into motion, making her approach him slowly. The book met his hand as Tori stopped just in front of him. Reid pressed the book against his chest while letting his eyes bleed back to their natural blue. Her fingertips came up and brushed his cheek with something like reverence. Reid on the other hand was becoming nervous that she would reject what they were; what he was. Closing his eyes, he couldn't face the face that she thought him a monster. That was put to rest when she whispered "Do it again".

Reid's eyes slowly opened to see her curious and lightly quirked face. He felt confident enough that she wouldn't be running from them causing him to give her a big smile. Suddenly his eyes were aflame, bleeding to black and steadily staring back at her. With it came the tantalizing heat, a hot feeling that started low in her body. The teasing warmth begun at her bare ankle swaying from taunting heat to light pressure. It slithered up her calf, curling and making a steady assent up her legs. With an amused smirk, Reid moved his tendril of power up her outer thigh and over her hip causing Tori to quirk an eyebrow at Reid. Finally, the heat made its way up her spine like a lovers last caress leaving her warm and slightly flustered. Tori laughed at his obvious enjoyment, while pulling back her hand.

"We need to talk".

**- Review and let me know if you're liking it so far?- **


	21. Suspension of Disbelief

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for the support! And Meg for this awesome chapter title.

"You!" Tori exclaimed to Reid.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me! I live at your house, we talk all day long, we share a bed, I feed you when the mood hits me and in all of this you couldn't randomly mention any of this?"

"Yeah like you're easy to talk to about serious things. Besides, I'm not the mushy 'lets talk all night' kind of guy" said Reid.

"I don't need you to be mushy and shit but some trust would be nice."

"Well this isn't the easiest thing to talk about. PLUS when? When would I have said it without you freaking out or calling me crazy."

"Fine, okay. So it's not the average talk you have on the drive to the supermarket but for fuck's sake you don't just dump this on my lap and not expect me to react. And you! What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Leader?"

The boys didn't know what to say to what they had heard. Caleb in particular was stuck on one point in their little dispute. "Share a bed?"

Reid's spine snapped straight while Tori just smirked at the little predicament she had started. She wasn't really upset but to make Reid finally come to see what really was going on between him and her was worth a little shouting.

* * *

**Tori's first night at Garwin Manor**

"Want me to tuck you in?"

"Well…I was gonna ask for a bedtime story but I think I'll be okay on my own."

"Alright. Your loss. Goodnight."

"G'Night."

Reid took the short walk down the hall to his own room. He always tried to avoid it being this dark and lonely. He was a loyal friend to those who needed him, so why must he not indulge himself in the things he liked. Being alone was not one of them and for nights like this he knew he could call up a girl and she would be there for him. Make the nights less lonely, maybe.

Tori was just slipping into unconsciousness when rustling at her desk drew her back from the black oblivion that was sleep. Tori shifted her body toward the noise but it had seemed to have stopped. She looked toward her desk but nothing seemed to be wrong. "Reid?" she called sleepily but got no response. She gave herself an inner shrug and began to snuggle back to sleep when movement at the window caught her attention. A black human-shaped shadow wavered outside but what sprung Tori into action was the tendrils of black mist that seemed to go through the glass. Tori popped up from the bed and didn't slow her sprint until she reached Reid's door. Once there, she hesitated on her intended knock considering that he might be asleep already. A loud thump from her bedroom door canceled out her consideration and Tori was forced to knock.

Reid reluctantly rose from bed and opened the door to see Tori on the verge of tears. He immediately grabbed her arms and pulled her into the room. After he closed the door he turned to see Tori slowly making her way towards his bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Reid.

Tori went and sat at the foot of the bed. She considered telling him what she had seen but now that she was away from her room it seemed silly. "I wasn't feeling sleepy and thought I could hang with you for a while but if I'm in your way just…"

"Nah. It's fine." said Reid.

Smiling, Tori patted the bed next to her and invited Reid over. " Come on. Sit with me for a while and then I'll go."

"So, you're gonna tell me what's wrong?" asked Reid. This caused Tori to give a big sigh and fall back on the bed. Getting acquainted to his bed, she snuggled herself further up on the bed. She decided then and there that Reid's bed was illegal. "This is the most amazing bed I've ever been on".

Smirking at her mumbled and sluggish word, Reid said "That's why it's mine. Special shipment overseas."

"I want one. Get me one?"

"Not a chance."

"Evil" she says. "So what were you doing before I rudely interrupted?"

"Shit!" Reid exclaimed. Scrambling for his cell phone by the headboard. "Chasidy? Hello? Damn."

Giggling, Tori could just imagine who Chasidy was and what Reid was up to before she came knocking.

"Don't you laugh. I've been working on her all week."

"What would you need a Chasidy for, anyway?" said Tori.

Halting his speedy clicks on his phone, Reid looked over at Tori. "I have the tendency to not sleep well. Insomnia or some shit, and I found that if there was someone in bed when I fall asleep then I seep better. So I call up some girl and she stays until I go under."

"So, no sleepovers?" asked Tori.

"No. No sleepovers. No one but me sleeps in my bed" said Reid.

"Well if they get to lay in this wonderful cloud then sign me up."

"Come on Tori be serious for a second" said Reid.

"Are you serious? You'd get your warm body to sleep next to and I get to lay here on this magnificent cloud covered masterpiece. I can't find anything wrong with it."

"So we make a deal? You come here so I can sleep and I let you to freely enjoy the bed for a while."

"Deal" said Tori.

"Alright. Get in the bed. I'm sleepy!"

Laughingly, Tori nodded. "Okay. Get the lights."

Reid got the bedside lamp while Tori went around to the other side of the bed. It was a big bed, but that didn't surprise her since it was for 'Prince Garwin'. Climbing in she noticed how there was still a lot of space between her and Reid. Pulling her covers up over her shoulders and turning over to the center of the bed, she could see him shifting and looking at her in the dark.

"Goodnight Tori."

"Good Night Reid."

Before they could get too comfortable Reid's phone starts vibrates on his night stand. "Ugh, what now?" said Reid.

Climbing over him and snuggling into his other side, Tori said "I got it."

"Whatever tell whoever it is that I'm finally sleep."

Giggling Tori picked up on the next buzz. "Hello?"

"Reid? Why did you hang up on me?" said the unknown caller.

"I got it from here Chasidy. Your services are no longer required." said Tori sassily.

Snuggling back into him, Tori found that that little nook between his shoulder and neck was an excellent place to rest her head for a while. Reid drew her in when he felt her rest on him, while also bringing his body closer and her arms around him tighter. "Mmm good. This is much nicer."

Giggling, Tori agreed with him and adjusted to his body. "Sleep" she whispers.

* * *

"Whatever that's not important right now. We were talking, remember. Now let me get this clear. Beyond the aging situation and the addictiveness of your powers, they're limitless. Your families have been here for hundreds of years, always passing down the powers. Beyond nut job Chase, most of your family lines has tried to improve upon Ipswich and that's how you guys can afford all of this."

"Basically" said Pogue.

"Well that's kind of awesome in a holy-shit-what-else-have-I-missed kind of way."

They all sat there in Tyler's library for a wile longer just chatting and sharing more about the power running through the boys. Tyler loved that Tori had taken everything so easy. "You're taking this all too well. You're sure you don't want to freak out a little?"

"Ty. You have magical powers. It's very much like my assumption of Hermione's Welcome to Hogwarts scenario no one ever saw."

Reid couldn't believe that little Brit was coming up again. "Ugh. Fucking Harry Potter" he said. This brought Tori's attention back to his distaste for Harry Potter and she couldn't help but antagonize him a little bit further "Oh we hate him do we? It has nothing to do with your absolute jealousy of him?"

"Of course not! Its absolutely ridiculous and over rated. He has nothing on me and by the way can we all recognize that Harry Potter is FICTIONAL?" said Reid.

Tori could see that the Harry Potter reasoning wasn't going to just die today but his absolute dismissal of HP as a character to be reckoned with was not going to be left alone. "Ouch! Stab my childhood in the heart some more, please. Besides, fictional boys are so much better than real life ones."

Believing that no more ridiculousness could come after that, Caleb decided to get them all back on track. "If you two will settle down, we can get to the newer information".

"There's more?" asked Tori.

"Tori, this all came forth because of that blue book. We are all connected to it and so are you. The story tells us about a girl, Anali Danku, one of the living survivors of one of the most powerful tribes of the Arabian desert. After her people fight in a deadly tribal war, she escapes and crosses the Atlantic towards a 'New World'. Once here in Ipswich she meets a secret covenant and forms a bond with them. She settled in Ipswich and worked in Mary Warren's home as her lady in waiting. She had no family, no resources but she knew more about our powers than anyone should have."

"She knew about the powers. She knew without ever being in close contat with the founding families. She felt them." said Pogue.

This confused Tori quite a bit. "Felt them how? How can you feel magical powers?"

Reid felt it was time for him to contribute to the conversation again, so he said "Our powers are elemental in nature. They are subtle and have always been there. She wrote that she could feel them using. Anali didn't specify but we have a feeling that what she felt was the under current of our elemental link to nature. Water as cold, Fire as heat. Sound familiar?"

"So everybody can do this now?"

"No. Tori, we never knew anyone could be that sensitive until recently" said Caleb.

"But I…"

"We know" whispered Tyler.

"How the fuck do you explain how I can …"

"You can read through that book. It's all there but what's not is our role in the right now. In meeting you" said Caleb.

"Oh our meeting was magical all right."

"Just listen Tori. Ever since we were nine years old, we've been sent to Warren. We never knew why, until we brought you back with us. Anali said she would be back. Back to Warren we would meet, where magic was torn will you find what you seek. Tori, do you know where your family comes from?"

"Mom never… I mean if she did…I remember my grandmother. She was old and kind and told the best of stories. I don't have much family guys. Gram's mom left her abandoned in a pig sty but I sort of remember something about her being European. Arabian I think. But that's as far as I know."

"The only way you would be the girl at Warren; the only way that you could feel us the way you have is if you are her descendant. A descendant of magic."

"Holy crap. So you're implying that I'm her descendant. She was my great-great-whatever and now because of her link to you, now I can join your covenant. Awesome. Creepy. Go on" Tori said.

"With her death, she allowed our families to survive the trials and kept our identities secret. It says that a month after her death, the books were found at the old colony house with this tucked inside."

Then Tyler, from his seat next to her, said in a secretive whisper "No ones been able to translate all of it. Except for the words 'Your Name'."

Looking upon this precious old letter Tori couldn't help be surprised at the immaculate state of it. It had been in this town for the last 300+ years. She also recognized one of the words on the old piece of paper. "It says say 'Say Your Name'." Hesitatingly, Tori thought of a way to test what she suspected this paper could do. If she was right, then it would all become legible to them. She started shooting off all the family names she had heard of. "Caleb. Pogue. Tyler. Reid. Gorman. Amanda. Emma. Miranda. Elizabeth. James Danvers. Wayne Perry. Glenn Simms. Joseph Garwin. Anali."

Shaking their heads the boys figured out what she was trying to do. "We know Tori but none of the names, besides Anali's, have ever made anything happen. Those two words are the only ones ever uncovered."

Uncertainly, Tori thought of a name they had never used. One they had not known before now. "Victoria" she whispered. At the moment her name was said, the book radiated with a warm and opalescent glow. Before their very eyes, the Arabian script morphed into modern English. There, in a parchment of over three hundred years, was a letter from Anali herself. Dated during the witch hunt, it read

'_Remember where you come from, not just from me but from true magic. I know you're confused at the moment but that too will pass. Along with this letter you will have found a book. This is my legacy to you; my journal. In it you will find the keys to all that has been hidden from you. Victoria, remember you were and still are loved. You have found a new family, one that will fight for you when time comes. I came here for a reason and so have you. In my time of pain, I fought but you must choose what is best for you and yours. Give my love to the boys and think hard on what you want for your future. This is a historic event, believe me. I know it will be hard for you to do, but open up to them. Trust them with your past for they are your future. Be safe ~ Ana'."_

After the chills passed, Tori looked around the room at the boys. She was confused and scared of what was happening. "How can a letter this old be for me? How did she know my name? Guys I'm open minded on this kind of stuff but seriously, what is happening?"

Reid moved towards her then. Leaving his perch by the window he came to her and kneeled before her. He took her hands in his and noticed they were shaking a little. "Calm down, Tori. Maybe you should talk to the moms?"

Looking around the room at her boys, she just knew that what came next wasn't going to be the best of times for her. "They know? Ugh, what am I saying? Of course they know. Ok. Alright. I'll do that. I need some time to think about all this guys." Squeezing Reid's hand as a sign, Tori went on. "I'm not rejecting you in any way I just need a little time to think on things on my own. Ok?"

Knowing her a little better than even he knew, Reid couldn't help but warn her off of the one thing he knew she would do. "Don't run."

"What?" How could he know one of the only things she wanted right then was to get away from all of it? Touching his cheek gently, she realized yet again Reid was one of the only people who she had ever get that close before. No other could know her this much.

"Don't run. Don't run from this, from us. Just… don't run."

"Fine Reid. Ruin every escape I have. What I really need is some time."

"We can do that" said Tyler. "Just remember we're here if you need us".

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for reading and adding me to your Author/Story Alerts! Love you guys!


End file.
